


Los niños ricos adoran el peligro 🔫💰II sterek

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, mafia, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Dos mejores amigos pertenecientes a familias adineradas, escapan de sus casas con el fin de construir su propia fortuna y divertirse.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles bajaba su equipaje silenciosamente por las escaleras.

Salió por la puerta trasera,y llegó a su auto

Su móvil empezó a sonar

Contestó

-joder,Stiles,¿por qué tardas tanto?-era Liam

-ya voy en camino,relájate-

-ven ya,estoy jodidamente nervioso-

-todo va a salir bien,yo te mando un mensaje cuando ya esté afuera esperándote-

-bien-

...

~estoy aquí~

El mensaje fué visto de inmediato y apareció Liam de repente por el estacionamiento

-al fin llegas-se acercó al auto  
-¿ya se fueron todos?-

-sí,bueno..sólo falta que se vaya un guardia que se anda paseando por todo el lugar-

-Liam,¿acaso eres tonto?-Stiles frunció el ceño-es el guardia de seguridad,no se irá hasta que amanezca-

-¿en serio?-el menor respondió confundido

Stilinski rodó los ojos

-sólo entra de una vez,miras si el tipo está cerca de la oficina y si no está,ya sabes que hacer-

-¿y si está cerca de ahí y me ve?-

-usa esto-Stiles le enregó un arma

Liam rió

-creí que no le robarías el arma a tu padre-

-no sólo le robé eso-el mayor rió guiñándole el ojo

Dunbar suspiró

-deseame suerte-

-suerte-

El chico se giró y se dirigió al lugar rápidamente

Entró por la puerta trasera que había mantenido abierta desde aquella tarde en la que se le había ocurrido aquel plan

Limpió el sudor de su frente y caminó despacio

Aquel lugar era la primaria del hermano menor de Liam

Aquella escuela había reunido fondos para donarlos a una fundación de niños con cáncer

Según el conserje,se había reunido mucho dinero

Y fué ahí cuando al chico se le ocurrió la gran idea.

Había logrado abrir la oficina donde estaba el dinero con un gancho viejo

Sólo tenía que entrar por el dinero y salir corriendo con el hasta el auto y huir.

Pero los nervios aparecieron y todo se puso en su contra

Pudo reconocer la sombra de aquel guardia acercándose,justo cuando iba a entrar a la oficina

-¿Qué hago?-se mordió el labio y entró a la oficina  
Cerró la puerta y se escondió detrás del escritorio

Escuchó como se abrió la puerta y se maldijo mentalmente

¿por qué no le puso cerrojo de una vez?

La puerta fué cerrada casi al instante y él salió de su escondite

Empezó a buscar el dinero por toda la oficina

...

🚫

Stiles seguía en el auto impaciente

Quería llamar a Liam,pero el plan era que él era quién lo llamaría

Pasó media hora y el castaño estaba desesperado

Pasó su mano por la cabeza y miró hacia el lugar

Su móvil empezó a sonar

Era Liam

Contestó inmediatamente

-hey,¿qué diablos te pasa?,llevas media hora allí-

-tienes que venir por mí-

-¿qué?¿por qué?-

-el estúpido guardia cerró la puerta con llave cuando se dió cuenta de que..-

-de que la dejaste abierta-lo interrumpió Stiles rodando los ojos-tonto..voy para allá..¿y ya encontraste el dinero?-

-obviamente-

Stilinski sonrió grandemente mientras salía del auto

Entró al igual que Liam por aquella puerta trasera  
-ya entré,¿dónde está la dichosa oficina?-

-dirigete hacia el pasillo a la derecha..en la última puerta al lado del ventanal,esa es la oficina-

-menos mal y encontré un jodido gancho en el auto-

-apresurate Stiles-

-ya,ya voy-

El chicó colgó y se posó frente a la puerta para abrirla

Al abrirla con éxito,entró rápidamente

-al fin-

Liam le señaló la caja con el dinero y rieron abrazándose

-alto ahí-

Ambos se exaltaron y se separaron

-arriba las manos-les ordenó el guardia apuntándoles con un arma

Los chicos obedecieron

-no intenten nada,la policía ya viene para acá-

Ambos compartieron miradas y Stiles le señaló el arma que le había entregado y la cual tenía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón

-¿dónde está el dinero?-

-eh..es este..-Stiles se acercó a la caja

-no te muevas-

-sólo quiero entregarsela-

Cuando el chico la tomó y fué a entregarsela,la arrojó con fuerza,haciendo que el guardia cayera al suelo y soltara el arma

-ya,hazlo-

Liam sacó el arma y le apuntó  
El guardia iba trás su arma,ya que el chico no le disparaba,pensó que al parecer no tenía un arma de verdad o no era capaz

-sólo dejemoslo inconsciente y larguemonos de aquí con el dinero-

-estás loco-Stiles le arrebató el arma y le apuntó al guardia

Sus manos temblaban y su frente sudaba

Los nervios se apoderaron de él

Cuando el guardia tomó su arma nuevamente,disparó hacia Liam,pero falló

Stiles jaló el gatillo y le voló la cabeza.1

Liam lo miró asombrado y Stilinski cerró los ojos

-vamonos de aquí-

...

-hay tres mil quinientos dolares en total-habló Liam

-mitad y mitad-Stiles se encogió de hombros

-sí..-lo miró nervioso

Stilinski rodó los ojos

-ya superalo Liam-

-es que no te creí capaz de asesinar a alguien..creí que no usariamos esa arma-

-obviamente él también iba a tener una,¿en qué mundo vives?..y la usó y casi te mata,¿qué hubiera pasado si te dispara?-

-sí,ya entendí,había que hacerlo..-

El chico tomó los dolares que le pertenecían ahora y sonrió satisfecho

-no es mucho para salir huyendo,pero sí para abrirnos camino en algo-

-sí..-

-¿para qué iba a ser este dinero?-

-no lo sé..-Liam mintió

Stiles lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-bueno..a dormir..-

🌞

-Bienvenidos a Las Vegas-Brett los saludó

-hola Talbot,mira,te presento a Stiles-

-hola-ambos estrecharon sus manos

-¿dónde queda el hotel?-

-cerca,suban al auto-les indicó el chico

-linda camioneta,veo que te está yendo bien en "la ciudad del pecado"-

-no tienes ni idea-

...

-tomaré una ducha-habló Stiles levantándose del sofá

-sí,y te alistas para ir de compras-le dijo Liam

-estoy cansado,mejor te doy algo de dinero y me compras algo..-

-¿algo?..te compraré de todo,conozco tu talla y gustos..tenemos que estar bien guapos para esta noche,nuestra primera en Las Vegas-

Stiles rió negando con la cabeza

-claro..-

El chico se dirigió al baño

-oye sigueme contando..¿por qué te saliste de esa agencia de modelaje?-

-si te contara..-sonrió Brett bebiendo de su trago

-soy todo oídos-

-la paga no era tan buena y además,querían que salíera con unos tipos ricachones..ya sabes..-

-te querían prostituir..-

-sí,pero ahí fué donde empezó todo..-

-¿osea que eres prostituto..pero de los finos?-

Brett rió

-casi,pero no,cuando fué mi primera cita con un tipo,yo me lo quité de encima diciéndole que me pagara y yo le conseguía un chico más..voluptuoso..-

-¿qué?..¿y aceptó?..porque mirate,eres jodidamente precioso,como para cambiarte por otro-

-gracias-el más alto le guiñó el ojo riendo-pero sí aceptó,uno de sus guardaespaldas me dijo que a esos tipos les gustan los chicos con el culo grande-

-¿qué?-Liam rió-yo conocí varios ricachones gay y no tenían mucho interés por eso,bueno,que yo sepa-

-porque,mi querido Liam,de esos ricachones que conociste,ninguno era un..mafioso-

Liam se sorprendió

-osea que..-

-sí,soy el proxeneta de casi toda la mafia Estadounidense,y tú y yo,estamos en la ciudad donde viven la mayoría-

-he escuchado de ellos..en las noticias..son muy peligrosos-

-nah,ni tanto,son muy generosos y algunos están para chuparse los dedos,claro,hay otros que no cuentan con la misma suerte..-

Ambos rieron

-y..¿te has acostado con uno de ellos?-

-no,a la mayoría no le van los chicos,yo vivo rodeado de chicas la mayor parte del tiempo;pero hay varios que sí le gustan y bien nalgones-

-¿por qué nalgones?-

-bueno,si eres famoso o modelo,no importa el tamaño de tu trasero,pero si eres un don nadie sí..mira,ellos son muy exigentes,algunos sólo se meten con chicos para experimentar y esas cosas,no los toman muy en serio,claro, si te toca con uno que sí es gay uff eso es casi ganarse el paraíso-

-¿y por qué?-preguntó Liam interesado

Brett se dió cuenta de eso y sonrió de lado

-les pagan un dineral,a veces les compran autos o se los llevan de viajes a lugares maravillosos-

Liam se mordió el labio

-eso se oye...interesante-

-lo mejor que le podría pasar a uno es coronarse a uno que sea bien viejito y bobito,esos hasta te proponen matrimonio,pero claro,si es gay y..si el chico tiene ese trasero bien,pero bien grande-

Liam sonrió pensativo.

🌙

-no he visto a un solo chico bien buenote en esta disco-rió Liam acercándose a Stiles en la pista de baile

Ambos bailaban bajo las luces cegadoras y rodeados de cuerpos sudorosos  
-yo he visto a un par-sonrió Stiles-pero se les nota por encima que no tienen ni en que caerse muertos-

Liam rió

-¿sabes?..quiero volverme a tirar a Brett,se puso más bueno el picarón-

-sí..-ambos lo voltearon a ver-y la ventaja es que se tienen confianza y no lo vas a tener que despachar al día siguiente-

-sabes..me llama la atención trabajar con él..-

-¿vas a ayudarlo a reclutar presas para esos tipos?-

-no..quiero ser una presa-

-¿es en serio?-Stiles frunció el ceño

-sí,pagan bien y sólo hay que tener sexo,nada mal-

-dinero fácil-Stiles sonrió de lado

-tú también puedes venir conmigo,sólo tenemos que operarnos el trasero-

-paso-

-la pregunta es..¿cuánto costará una operación de esas?-1

🌞

-¿Dos mil jodidos dolares?-Stiles frunció el ceño

-hecho-Liam sonrió y se acercó a Brett para estrecharle la mano-tengo mil quinientos,y Stiles..-

-¿piensas que te los prestaré?-alzó una ceja cruzandose de brazos

Liam le sonrió de lado y Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa

-por supuesto que sí-

El futuro prostituto saltó de alegría

-voy por los billetes-rió Stiles yendo a la habitación

Brett se acercó a Liam y lo tomó por la cintura

-ayer te moviste muy rico,nada mal para ser nuestra segunda vez-

Liam rió

-fué una noche acalorada-

-ya lo creo-Brett lo besó-sería genial que fuese yo quién se estrenara tu nuevo trasero-

-así será-el menor le guiñó el ojo

-y bien..-Stiles regresó a la sala con dinero,ellos se separaron riendo-¿cuando te operas?-

Semanas despúes..

Brett llamó la atención del Barman

-¿qué les sirvo?-

-dos vodkas-

-claro..-

-hey Talbot-Un chico moreno se acercó a ellos y saludó a Brett

-que tal Scott-

-justo me mandaron a llamarte,pero no me contestabas,supuse que estabas aquí-

-mi teléfono lo dejé en casa,¿por qué?-

-el Sr Hale estará haciendo una fiesta este Sábado y quiere que le envíes un par de nenas y nenes-

-que cuente con eso-Brett bebió de su trago-oh,no los he presentado,Stiles él es Scott,Scott,Stiles-

-mucho gusto-estrecharon sus manos

-sientate y toma un trago McCall-

El moreno sonrió y se sentó al lado de Brett

-un whiskey doble-pidió el moreno-ah aprovecha y habla con el Sr Hale-le entrega su móvil-llamará en unos..-Scott fué interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil

Brett ríe y toma el teléfono para contestar rápidamente alejandose de los chicos

El barman les da sus tragos

-gracias-

-y..¿en qué trabajas,Stiles?-

-en nada,ando en busca de algo por ahí..-

-¿algo cómo qué?-

El chico se encogió de hombros

-algo que de lo suficiente para volverme rico de inmediato-

Ambos rieron

-te entiendo,te entiendo perfectamente-

Stiles bebió de su trago

-yo muy pronto estaré dandome mis lujos,como en uno o dos meses-le guiñó el ojo

-¿sí?-Stiles lo miró interesado-y..¿cuánto tiempo llevas en tu "trabajo"?-

-unos cinco meses-

-ya dime de que se trata,porfavor-

Scott rió

-ya habrá tiempo para hablar..-dijo Scott al ver a Brett acercándose a ellos

-listo,ya hablé con el Señor-le entregó el teléfono al moreno

-¿quién es "el Señor"?-preguntó un intrigado Stiles

-oye,voy a hacer un par de llamadas-habló Brett-¿podrías poner al tanto a nuestro amigo Stiles?-

-claro-sonrió Scott

...

Se miraba en el espejo y no se había dado cuenta que tenía compañía

Las dos figuras no dejaban de bromear y morbosear sobre su trasero

-joder-habló Stiles-con ese culo se me olvida que eres mi amigo-

Liam se volteó y ambos chicos rieron

-idiota-rodó los ojos riendo  
-te tengo buenas noticias-Brett se acercó a él y lo nalgueó

-¿puedo hacer eso también?-bromeó Stiles

-claro-Liam le guiñó el ojo divertido  
-el Sábado empezarás a usar este hermoso culo-

-¿sí?-sonrió emocionado

-así es,pronto ya vas a empezar tu cuenta bancaria..y..adivina quién nos acompañará-

-¿quién?-

Brett miró a Stiles,y Liam lo observó igual frunciendo el ceño

🌃

Aquel Sábado había llegado y no se sabía quién estaba más emocionado,si Stiles o Liam

Scott le había hablado de su trabajo y lo que pronto comenzaría a poner a trabajar

Stilinski definitivamente se tenía que apuntar en eso.

-hey-Brett se le acercó

-hola,¿ya nos vamos?-

-sí,sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta..-

Stiles frunció el ceño

-claro..-

-¿estás seguro de que quieres entrar en ese negocio?-

-esa pregunta deberías hacersela a Liam,¿no crees?-

-tú correrías más peligro-

-adoro el peligro-se encogió de hombros sonriéndole

Brett rodó los ojos

-como quieras,pero ten cuidado-

-claro-esta vez Stiles rodó los ojos

...

-¿estás seguro de..-

-ya basta Sti-Liam lo interrumpió-sí estoy seguro,no es nada del otro mundo-

-lo que sí no es de este mundo es ese culo-

Ambos rieron

-vamos a hacernos una promesa-habló Liam

-¿cuál?-

-ya sabemos que no estamos como que muy convencidos de lo que el otro va y quiere hacer..-

-ajá..-

-así que prometamos que haremos lo que sea para tener dinero a montón,demostrar que no sólo nuestros padres sean los del dinero y que por nada del mundo el uno se meta en los "negocios" del otro-

-prometido-Stiles sólo se encogió de hombros

-ya entren-Brett se acercó a ellos y señaló a Stiles-tú,ve por el estacionamiento,Scott está esperándote allá-

-bien-

-suerte-Liam le sonrió y Stiles asintió

Los vió alejarse y no controló el echarle un vistazo al irresistible trasero de su mejor amigo

Sabía que las chicas tenían que operarse los senos y tener buen trasero,pero desconocía que los chicos también debían retocarse un poco

¿en qué jodido mundo estaba a punto de entrar?

Si así era el asunto en el sexo,no se imaginaba lo demás.

🚫


	2. Chapter 2

-estoy harto de Void,de mi familia,de todo-entró Stiles quejandose a la habitación de Liam

Se tumbó en la cama de su amigo y giró su cabeza para mirarlo

El chico lucía decaído,estaba guardando varias cosas en varias cajas

-¿qué rayos haces?-

-papá me dijo que empacara cosas de valor que tenga-

-¿para qué?-Stiles frunció el ceño-¿las donará?-

-no...las venderá-

-¿qué?-

-por ahora no se hará pública la noticia,pero Stiles...estamos en la quiebra..-

-no,eso no puede ser..-

-papá estaba explicándole a mamá la razón,pero yo no entendí una mierda-

Stiles se acercó a él

-no sé que va a ser de nosotros ahora..de mí..-

-te diría que te vinieras conmigo,pero..-

-ni que lo menciones,odio a tu familia más de lo que tú la odias-

-el que odia a la familia es Void,no yo-

-tú no sientes mucho amor por ellos tampoco que digamos-

-mejor dime..¿qué harás?¿qué haremos?-

-¿qué haremos?-Liam frunció el ceño-tú sigues teniendo dinero,más bien,qué haré yo..-

-yo creo que no voy a tener un centavo de la fortuna de papá..-

-¿qué?¿cómo?-

-acabo de tener una pelea con todos-

-¿qué pasó esta vez?-

-traté de desenmascararlo en frente de mis padres,y todo salió mal-

-tú eres más listo que Void,¿cómo fué qué..?-

-no pensé las cosas bien,fué un impulso..les dije a papá y a mamá que una vez que Void asumiera la presidencia de la compañía, iba a liquidarla completamente-

-creí que cuando hicieras eso tendrías pruebas-

Stiles suspiró

-ya mis papás no confían en mí, Void se salió y se saldrá con la suya..no quiero volver a casa-

-yo quiero largarme lejos antes de que vendan la casa y quién sabe donde nos iremos a vivir-

-al menos ya cumplimos la mayoría de edad para pensar en irnos, podemos hacerlo sin problema-

-¿y a dónde nos iriamos?-

-no sé..-

-yo estaba pensando en llamar a Brett..-

-está en Las Vegas, ¿no?-

-sí, pero ya sabes como es-rió Liam-necesitamos dinero-

-yo puedo robarle a papá-

-no conseguirías mucho, ya que sabes donde está su billetera y no su caja fuerte-

Stiles rió

-ideemos un plan-se encogió de hombros y ambos se sonrieron cómplices  
💎

-¿cómo está Sr? -Brett le dió la mano a el Sr Hale y este se la estrechó  
-muy feliz, veo que tú nunca decepcionas-le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia alzando su trago

-las traje y los traje como me los pidió, atractivos y operados-  
-luego te pasas por los billetes-le guiñó el ojo-y recuerda nuestro plan-  
-entendido-  
El Sr Hale le sonrió de lado y fué a atender a unos socios  
Brett le sonrió a Liam de lejos con el pulgar arriba  
Mientras que Liam ya tenía asegurado un acostón con el jefe y anfitrión de la fiesta, Stiles esperaba cerca de la piscina a Scott  
Cuando este llegó, trajo compañía  
Y Stiles no se esperaba aquello  
-es él-habló Scott  
Aquel hombre musculoso, barbudo y claramente guapo, observaba a Stiles con el ceño fruncido  
Lo miró de pies a cabeza y continuó observándolo  
Stiles igual no apartaba su mirada de él  
Aquel hombre no lo intimidaba, en realidad Stiles sólo se imaginaba cogiendoselo...  
Scott no decía nada, le parecía extraña y un poco incómoda la situación  
-sólo quiero hacerte dos preguntas-habló el más alto con voz ronca  
Stiles sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza  
-¿tienes familia? -  
-sí-  
Aquel hombre alzó una ceja  
-que raro, la mayoría siempre dice que no...igual nosotros los investigamos-  
-a mí no me interesa si matan a mi familia o no-habló Stiles-sólo déjeme contestarle la segunda pregunta-  
-claro..-  
-sí puede confiar en mí-  
-eso lo tenemos que averiguar-  
...  
Cuando Liam se dió cuenta de que tendría que hacer un trío con aquel mafioso y una chica, quería salir corriendo de ahí  
-hola chicos-Brett llegó donde ellos con dos tragos  
Se los entregó y ambos bebieron de ese  
-no quiero hacer un maldito trío con una chica-le susurró en el oído al más alto  
-no te preocupes, no lo harás-Brett se alejó no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Liam  
Afuera, Scott y Stiles platicaban y tomaban unas cervezas, mientras al otro lado de aquella terraza, lo observaban un par de tipos con quienes trabajaba el Sr Hale  
-es él, vi su jodida foto, Mason-  
-joder, si en serio es él, podemos hacernos ricos de la noche a la mañana-sonrió-¿quién me dijiste que está otorgando la recompensa? -  
-no es la policía si eso piensas, es su familia, al parecer es un niño rico problemático-  
-¿y para qué quiere trabajar aquí si es millonario? -  
-quién sabe, pero gracias a él nosotros también podemos serlo-  
Ambos sonrieron y brindaron  
-oye Isaac, pero debemos hablar con Derek primero-  
-si ese chico no ha hablado con él no es necesario-  
-púes ya lo hizo-  
El más alto gruñó y se dió la vuelta  
-púes vayamos a hablar con él-

👑

-no me siento nada bien-la chica empezó a marearse hasta caer sentada en el suelo

-¿justo ahora tenías que ponerte así?-Liam frunció el ceño-oye no me meterás en problemas-

-si no entro ahí contigo es seguro que me matarán-

-¿qué? no creo..-

-yo sé porqué te lo digo-

El "anfitrión" había llegado

Peter Hale, uno de los mafiosos más famosos en USA, amenazado con ser vetado del país si continuaba con sus negocios ilícitos  
Por ahora los mantenía en secreto

-entra-le dijo a Liam y este obedeció

Unos escoltas se llevaron a la chica

-ya saben que hacer con ella-les ordenó Peter

-por supuesto, Sr-

..  
-Derek-Isaac y Mason se acercaron a él  
-¿qué? -  
-tenemos algo que puede interesarle-

-púes hablen-

-aquel chico nuevo, el que trajo Scott..-

-¿qué pasa con él? -  
-están ofreciendo dinero por él, es un niño rico y la familia lo está buscando-

-podríamos ganarnos unos dolaritos sin mucho esfuerzo con eso, ¿no te parece?-Isaac miró sonriendo a Derek y puso su mano en su hombro

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la mano de Isaac tocandolo  
El rizado se apartó de inmediato al ver la expresión de Derek  
-¿qué dices? - habló Mason

-déjenme hablar con Scott antes-

-claro..-

👑

Cuando Peter entró a la habitación, Liam ya estaba completamente desnudo y boca abajo sobre aquella cama

El mayor lo miró con lujuria y se acercó a él

-que culo-le dió una nalgada y se sentó a un lado de la cama

-creí que haríamos un trío..-Liam le sonrió falsamente

-sólo estamos los dos aquí, es obvio que no haremos un jodido trío-hablaba mientras apretaba el culo del chico-joder, que hermosas nalgas-

-¿te gustan? - Liam lo miró fijamente

Aquel hombre era jodidamente guapo y no se había dado cuenta

-me encantan-Peter lo tomó del mentón y lo besó bruscamente

Se posó detrás de él disfrutando la magnífica vista de aquel culo, listo para comérselo.  
.  
-tenemos que hablar-habló Derek

-¿qué pasa? -  
-ya sé que ese tal Stiles es un niño rico, ¿me puedes explicar que demonios hace aquí? -  
-creo que deberías hablar con él.. -  
-tú lo trajiste aquí-lo interrumpió el mayor-contigo es con quién debo hablar-

-claro.. -  
-¿sabías que están dando una generosa recompensa por él? -  
-sí, él me dijo.. Pero no quiere volver con sus padres, piensa que no va a tener parte de su fortuna, ¿o por qué crees que está aquí? -  
Derek lo pensó un poco y lo volteó a ver

-bien.. pongamoslo a prueba primero-

*

-por supuesto que me fué mejor a mí-sonrió Liam-¿por qué no me habías dicho que ese tal Peter Hale estaba buenísimo? -  
Brett rodó los ojos riendo

-ese tipo es famoso, Liam-habló Stiles-ah cierto, olvidé que tú no ves las noticias-

-ver las noticias no te da dinero, Sti-

-bueno, ya deja de hablar y ve a alistarte, saldremos hoy a hacer unos negocios-le dijo Brett al chico

-claro, Stiles ¿tú vienes? -  
-no, Scott pasará por mí más tarde, ya estoy contratado, ¿recuerdas? -  
-ah, verdad.. Suerte-

El teléfono de Stiles sonó, era Scott

-debo contestar, es del trabajo-le guiñó el ojo a Liam y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes  
-hola-

-hola, tengo noticias-

-dime-

-todos estaremos ocupados esta tarde, tenemos que darle la cabeza de un abogado al jefe antes de las seis-

-suerte con eso-

-y no te preocupes, van a pasar por ti y por tu amigo el culón-

-eh.. claro, le avisaré-rió un poco y colgó

...  
Despúes de una hora, Brett se despidió y se fué a hacerse cargo de sus indecorosos negocios

Stiles y Liam se quedaron esperando a fuera de aquel edificio

-te dijeron en una hora, y ya va hora y media-habló el más bajo viendo el reloj

-relájate, sé que te mueres por ver al Sr Hale, pero no seas tan obvio-

-Dios, quién iba a pensar que este trabajo sería tan fácil y seductor-suspiró Dunbar-es como tener un Sugar daddy-

-no te confíes, esos tipos suelen ser de lo más bajo, no te equivoques con él-

-bueno, se nota que no le gusta que lo vean interesado más en chicos que en chicas.. pero igual es algo que no puede ocultar-

-menos mal y mi trabajo es un poco más rudo-

-ay por favor, hay muchachos guapos y fornidos vigilando aquella mansión, vas a tener una buena vista, aunque espero que eso no te distraiga de.. -  
-puedes decirlo, me viste hacerlo ya-

-matar, ya, lo dije.  
-y mamar es lo que te voy a poner a hacer con mi verga si te vuelves a poner nervioso al decirlo-

-oh-Liam lo miró divertida y pícaramente-no me tientes, Stilinski-

Ambos rieron

Una lujosa y llamativa camioneta se acercó a la entrada de aquel hotel

Ambos se acercaron y se deslizar on dentro de esta

...  
-debería comprar más vino-

-veo que estás volviendote más fino-bromeó Derek

-cierra la boca-

-que aburrimiento-el pelinegro se levantó de la mesa-me estoy perdiendo de la acción-

-sólo es una vez, relájate, además, quería que me acompañaras a almorzar-

-sólo a un almuerzo, porque ahora almorzaras nuevamente-rió un poco

-no sé porqué se fué, quería que me despertara con una buena mamada-Peter se levantó de la mesa igualmente  
Derek rió mientras miraba su teléfono

-bueno, disfrutate ese culo, yo tengo que ir a entrenar a un nuevo soldado-

-¿cuál? -  
-uno que mandé a investigar, y nos puede ser de mucha utilidad-

-¿por? -  
-luego te cuento, cuando concluya con la investigación-

Derek se dirigió a la entrada, justo cuando llegaba Josh en la camioneta

Frunció el ceño cuando vió a otro chico bajar del auto y no a Stilinski

Pero luego pudo divisar al chico bajando del otro lado del auto

Dunbar miró a Derek, sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a este

-hola.. -

Un serio Derek lo miró de pies a cabeza

-¿qué se te ofrece? -

-El Sr Peter me está esperando-

Frunció el ceño y luego entendió

-pasa-

Liam le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, entró al lugar

Derek lo volteó a ver y negó con la cabeza al ver semejante trasero

Sintió un carraspeó y volteó

-buenas tardes-

Stiles sólo hizo una inclinación con su cabeza

-tenemos mucho que practicar-

*

Cuando Liam entró a aquella habitación, se acercó al hombre y le plantó un húmedo beso en la boca

-hola-

Peter rodó los ojos y se recostó en la cama

-mamamela-

Liam frunció el ceño riendo y obedeció

El mayor encendió un cigarrillo

-quiero ver ese culo mientras me la mamas-

-claro.. -  
-shhh sin hablar-

El menor rodó los ojos y se quitó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior

De repente, tocaron a la puerta y se asomó Derek

-hey.. Oh..-

-ya te dije que no me gusta que interrumpa-habló un molesto Peter

-es que hay visitas, Los Argents-

Peter rodó los ojos y se bajó de la cama, ignorando completamente la presencia de Liam

Derek y el chico compartían miradas

-¿vinieron acompañados? - preguntó Peter

-sí, creo que vienen a hablar sobre los Chinos-

-eso sí me interesa-

Peter salió de la habitación y Derek aprovechó para entrar y ponerle cerrojo a la puerta

Se acercó al chico, quién lo miraba pícaramente

-creo que no nos presentamos bien hace rato-

Liam seguía usando sólo su camisa, Derek observaba sus partes como si nada

-soy Derek-

-yo soy Liam-

-sólo voy a darte un concejo-

-¿cuál? - Dunbar se acercaba sigilosamente al muchacho

-sí el jefe se demora más de una hora allá a fuera, debes irte-

-¿en serio? -  
-sí-

-¿y entonces dejarás que me vaya sin haberme divertido? - Liam puso su mano en el pecho de Derek

El más alto puso sus manos en las grandes nalgas del chico y acercó su rostro al de él

-claro que no.. -  
Liam sonrió

-si quieres que sea divertido, saco mi arma y vemos cuantas balas esquivas mientras te acompaño a la salida-

El chico borró su sonrisa y Derek le palmeó su nalga derecha

-nos vemos-

*

Stiles observaba aquellas armas con deseos de tomarla y disparar en cualquier lugar

-toma una-habló Derek llegando al lugar-vamos a ver si tienes puntería-

Stilinski asintió y tomó un rifle

-apunta hacia el tablero, y por supuesto, si disparas al centro.. te daré una mamada-dijo en forma de broma y ambos rieron

Stiles tomó el arma y acomodó el ángulo de esta con sus manos

Fijó aquella zona en donde debía descargar

Disparó.  
Había dado en el blanco y la verdad es que ambos se sorprendieron

Derek lo miró y se acercó a él

Stiles lo miraba de reojo, deseando que cumpliera con aquella broma seductora.

🔫


	3. Chapter 3

-bien hecho-le palmeó la espalda-no me dijo Scott que venías entrenado-

-no estoy entrenado en realidad-

-lo sé-Derek tomó un par de cervezas y le dió una al chico-los niños ricos no suelen hacer este tipo de cosas-

Stiles lo miró y alzó una ceja

Derek lo miró retandolo

-a algunos nos gusta el peligro,¿sabes?-Stilinski bebió de la botella-no iba a quedarme esperando las migajas de una fortuna estúpida,yo puedo hacer mi propia-

-muchos comienzan como tú,y les lleva años lograr tener una gran fortuna,bueno,algunos..si tienen un buen respaldo,no les lleva tanto tiempo-

-no me importa cuanto tiempo me tome,cuando logre estar en la cima..-el chico lo miró-olvidelo-

-ya me sé ese discurso,es el de los traicioneros y vengativos,me los sé de memoria-

-vengativo..sí,pero ¿traicionero?-

-en este negocio abunda la traición,y los soplones claramente,pero ya te debes de imaginar como terminan-

-a veces nos conviene traicionar, pero creo que eso depende de a quién-

-púes cuando a mí me traicionan-Derek empezó a acercarse a él-hago que sufran antes de rebanarlos en pedacitos y quemar sus restos hasta que sólo sean polvo inservible-

-wow, yo solía tirarme a sus papás o hermanos, pero tu método es más interesante-

El mayor alzó una ceja

-¿eres un puto gay? -  
-puto sí-Stiles le guiñó el ojo-gay también-

-púes espero que sigas comportando te como un hombre, no quiero nenas por aquí-

Stiles rodó los ojos cuando el mayor le dió la espalda para salir de ahí

..  
Liam había salido despúes de una hora de haber estado esperando a Peter

En salida chocó con un hombre alto, de cabello canoso, musculoso y de ojos preciosos

-eh.. disculpe-

El mayor frunció el ceño

-¿y tú quién eres? ¿una perra de Peter? - lo miró de pies a cabeza

-eh... soy una perra, pero de nadie-contestó orgullosamente  
El tipo alzó una ceja y lo tomó de la cintura

Salieron de la mansión y lo llevó a una lujosa camioneta

-sube si quieres ser algo más que la puta de alguien-

-sí va a ser de ti, con mucho gusto-le guiñó el ojo

El mayor le sonrió falsamente  
-tu culo levanta mucha arena, pero no eres chica-

-ah ya veo, otro hetero sexual aburrido-rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de la camioneta-espero que esta sea una buena oferta-

-cállate y subete-

El mayor lo nalgueó mientras este se adentraba a la camioneta y cerró la puerta.  
...  
Stiles se acercó a "la oficina" de Derek

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta y pudo ver como este revisaba lo que parecían ser unos documentos del chico, ya que había una fotografía de él

Tocó a la puerta

Derek cerró la carpeta y se volvió hacia alfrente en su silla para ver quién era

-pase-

El chico entró y le entregó un paquete en sus manos

-¿quién mandó eso?-

-el jefe-

-bien..-

El chico iba a retirarse, pero Derek carraspeó

-estoy leyendo tu biografía-Stiles se volteó a verlo-pobre niño rico-

-que perdida de tiempo el investigar me cuando me tienes aquí a tu disposición-

Derek alzó una ceja y sonrió

-entonces cuentame-

🌙

Ya era de noche y Liam sólo había ido a aquella mansión para perder el tiempo

-oye, Chris-el chico fué trás el hombre que lo había llevado ahí

-que recuerde no te mencioné mi nombre-

-eso es lo de menos, oye ya son casi las nueve y me tienes aquí perdiendo el tiempo-

-si quieres vete-

El chico frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-pero que grosero-

-escucha, al dueño de todo esto le gustan como tú-habló el mayor señalando todo a su alrededor-es muy generoso y te da muchas sorpresas, así que deja de quejarte o te saco de aquí y no lo conoces-

-ok, desde ahora me portaré bien-el chico sonrió feliz y regresó a aquella sala de estar

En ese momento una camioneta más lujosa que en la que había llegado, se estacionó fuera

Salió de inmediato

De aquel automóvil salió un hombre algo mayor, pero de buen porte y físico  
Liam se mordió el labio

Luego se bajó un anciano algo decrépito vistiendo con ropa de marca, pero mal combinada

Horror.  
-¿cómo te va, Deucalion? - Chris saludó al primero que bajó de la camioneta

Liam apuntó su nombre en su mente y se mordió el labio observándolo  
Chris se acercó al chico  
-sube a la recamara que te dije, él subirá enseguida-

-claro-el castaño sonrió y le lanzó una rápida mirada a ese tal Deucalion mientras mordía su labio

Por supuesto que iba a seguir esperando a ese hombre tan apuesto

💎

-¿de verdad no te gustaría quedarte con todo su dinero? - preguntó Derek

-por supuesto que sí, pero es imposible-

-nada es imposible-

-para eso tendría que matarlos- Stiles se encogió de hombros - mataría a cualquiera, menos a ellos-

-me has dicho que los odias-

-literalmente-

-pero dijiste que no te importaba si mataban a tu familia o no-

Stiles se levantó de su asiento

-bien, ya le dije que lo que quería saber y lo que quería decirle.. -  
Derek imitó su acción y se acercó a él

-eres bueno con las armas, sí, pero eres una valiosa fuente de dinero.. creo que por lo último es que estás aquí, sería jodidamente magnífico quedarse con esa fortuna-

-¿entonces piensa usarme y luego matarme para quedarse con todo? -  
-usarte, sí.. matarte.. bueno, no sería conveniente, además, trabajas para nosotros-

-que irónico, me alejé de mi puta familia y comenzar desde cero, para que ahora.. -  
-mira, tienes suerte de que no estás hablando con Peter, él ya te habría masacrado, acepta, que cuando él se entere de que tienes una posible fortuna en tus manos, es capaz de lo que sea-

-está bien-

-bien-

-y.. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -

👄

Liam se había quitado absolutamente toda la ropa, estaba boca abajo sobre la cama con las luces apagadas y una lámpara alumbrandole  
Cuando sintió aquella puerta abrirse, cerró sus ojos

Escuchó como le ponía cerrojo a la puerta y se acercaba lentamente a la cama  
Sonrió mordiendose el labio

Sintió como le abría las nalgas y metía un dedo en su cavidad anal

Gimió y dió un saltito ante el tacto

-ahh.. -  
Besó sus nalgas y las acarició, para luego acercar su rostro al del chico

-¿cuál es tu nombre? - le susurró al oido  
-Liam.. ¿y el tuyo? -  
El chico lo miró y abrió sus ojos como platos

-Gerard-

¿Y dónde mierda estaba el daddy, Deucalion?  
Aquel anciano besó sus labios, y no le quedó más remedio que seguirle el paso

Al separarse, le sonrió falsamente

-no me imaginé que me esperarías así-

-y no lo hago con todos.. me han contado que eres muy especial-

-claro, no soy como esos brutos e hijos de puta, yo sí trato bien a preciosuras como tú-

Liam se sentía asqueado, pero todo aquello de seguro valdría la pena

-ven, acompañame en la cama-

El mayor sonrió y se metió entre las sábanas

-hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho-

-haha sí..-Liam frunció el ceño apretando los labios y no tuvo más opción que meterse bajo las sábanas con aquel vejete.

💣

-De ninguna manera-Stiles dijo incrédulo-no voy a hacerme pasar por Void el resto de mi vida-

-bien, entonces hay que hacer el plan b, matar a tus padres-

El chico suspiró

-haga lo que tenga que hacer-

-pero que inteligente-Derek sonrió y palmeó su espalda

Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-nunca había estado en una situación igual, que me dieran permiso para matar a sus padres-

El menor rodó los ojos

-bueno, entonces como no tendré nada de acción, sólo ser un títere, ¿puedo irme?-

-¿de qué hablas?-Derek se acercó a él-vas a ser multimillonario, vas a tener tu jodida fortuna-

-aún hay algo que no me sabe bien de todo esto-

-sí, sé que piensas que te vamos a apuñalar por la espalda, pero creeme, eso sólo dependerá de Peter-

-gracias, con eso quedo calmado-habló sarcásticamente

-ya vete, y no olvides decirle a tu noviecito puto que mañana venga, que le debe una mamada al jefe-

Stiles se cruzó de brazos

-no es mi jodido novio-

-no pregunté-

-a mí no me gustan como él..sino así como tú-

-¿disculpa?-Derek alzó una ceja

-ya que no eres mi jefe en realidad, no hay problema si te digo este tipo de cosas-el chico se encogió de hombros-eres jodidamente grande-

-sal de aquí, mariquita-el mayor frunció el ceño empujandolo a la salida-no te pases de listo conmigo-

-sólo fué un coqueteo no más, al menos dejame divertir-

-divertido sería llenarte el culo de plomo-

-pero eso no sucederá, me necesitas.. más bien, nos vemos mañana-

-los niños ricos y su jodida arrogancia, que cliché, largo de aquí, gay de mierda-

-nos vemos-le guiñó el ojo y salió de ahí

Derek relajó su semblante y rió un poco.

🌞

-no, a mí tampoco me contesta las llamadas-habló Stiles

Un preocupado Brett no dejaba de llamarle

-tenemos una jodida cita en un par de horas y nada que aparece-

-debe de estar con algún tipo despúes de una noche de fiesta-

-ah, mira ya envió un mensaje-Brett lo abrió -"cancela las citas, ya tengo un jodido sugar daddyyy!!" -L-

-¿qué?-Stiles frunció el ceño riendo

-estupido, si no aparece me van a matar-

-preguntale donde está-

-..dice que con un tal Gerard, oh por Dios, sé quién es-

-¿y quién es?-

-es el único amigo de Peter en la mafia prácticamente, está retirado, pero aún conserva sus narcoamistades-

-¿cómo fué que terminó allá con él?-

-no sé, pero me imagino que aquel tipo se enamoró de él-

-haha, ¿sí?-

-sí, es un jodido romántico, pero es un cerdo y además, está muy viejo-

-entonces Liam no se sacó la lotería del todo-

-tiene que portarse bien con él, o sino lo pondrá en su altar de novios muertos-

Stiles frunció el ceño

-así son-Brett se encogió de hombros al ver el semblante del chico

-sí, estoy seguro de eso..-

🍒

-te dije que ibas a salir ganando-le decía Chris a Liam mientras se subían al auto que Gerard le había regalado al chico

-sí, pero no me dijiste que era un anciano asqueroso-

-hey, más respeto-

El castaño rodó los ojos

-espero que sepas conducir, yo no voy a ser tu jodido chófer-

-no sé.. nunca aprendí-

-le diré a Gérard que te ponga uno hetero y feo-

-idiota-

-te recomiendo que dejes a un lado la promiscuidad, a Gerard no le gustan los infieles-

-él no tiene porqué enterarse-se encogió de hombros

-sólo es un consejo, por si no quieres terminar en pedacitos-

El chico rodó los ojos

-cómo sea.. vamos a dar un paseo, Dios, Stiles tiene que ver esto-

🌙

Era de noche y Stiles y Liam habían llegado a la mansión Hale

Peter se acercó a ambos

-con permiso-dijo Stiles y el mayor lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza

Peter y Liam se dirigieron a la sala de estar

-sube, te pondré a chupar mi polla en unos minutos-

El menor frunció el ceño

-creo que eso va a ser imposible-

Hale frunció el ceño

-¿disculpa? -  
-vengo personalmente a decirle que ya no voy a poder regresar aquí, así que no llame más-se encogió de hombros

Aquel hombre rió falsamente y se acercó al chico  
Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo

-¿y tú qué te has creído, puta barata? -  
-ahora soy el nuevo novio de Gerard Hale, así que tenga más cuidado de como me trata-

-¿qué? -  
-es su problema si me cree o no, total, yo soy lindo y voluptuosa y él sí es un buen tipo, algo que no puedo decir de otros-

-si eso llega a no ser cierto, ve preparando tu funeral-

-claro, se me olvidaba que todos tienen que obedecer tus órdenes idiotas o si no están muertos, Dios, ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? -  
-tienes un minuto para lárgate de aquí si no quieres que cambie la silicona de tu culo por puro plomo-

-eso haré, y un consejo, la próxima que vayas a follar, tomate una pastilla, a nadie le gustan los penes flacidos-le sonrió guiñandole el ojo

El chico se dió media vuelta y Peter sacó su arma, apuntó hacia la izquierda del chico y disparó, asustandolo

-la próxima vez que te vea, te mato, maldita perra-

Liam siguió su camino con el corazón a mil

🔞

Stiles se acercó a la que al parecer era la oficina de Derek

Era el lugar donde habían hablado y el mayor le dijo que lo esperara ahí

Empezó a merodear por aquel estudio, habían varias fotografías y mucho papeleo

Sabía que Peter se dedicaba a las drogas en secreto, y que tapaba esos negocios ilícitos con una inmobiliaria, el famoso lavado de dinero.  
Siguió caminando por aquel espacio, hasta estar de frente con una puerta entreabierta  
Se asomó por esta y entró, no era más que una lujosa habitación

Debía ser la habitación de Derek.  
Sonrió traviesamente y empezó a merodear por esta

Revisó una gaveta de su mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su espaciosa cama y como cosa rara había un arma, pero también algo más

Rió y tomó aquel dildo con su mano

-Haha joder-

De repente, la puerta del baño de aquella habitación se abrió y salió un Derek en toalla

Frunció el ceño al verlo ahí y se enojó al ver lo que tenía en su mano

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - se acercó a él enojado-largo de aquí-

-husmeaba un poco y mira lo que me encontré-balanceó el dildo en su cara, lo que hizo explotar a Derek de ira

Le arrebató el objeto y lo tiró hacia cualquier parte de la habitación

Tomó a Stiles por el cuello y lo tiró al suelo fuertemente

-mierda-el chico se tocó la cabeza

-eres un jodido niñato-el mayor lo señaló aparentemente furioso, y luego se deshizo de su toalla, sorprendiendo a Stiles-ahora jodeme el culo, niñito-

Derek se dió la vuelta, dándole una magnífica vista de su voluptuoso trasero a Stiles y se puso a horcajadas justo frente al rostro del chico

Stiles lo tomó por la cintura y acercó más aquel culo a su cara

-joder, esto debe ser un jodido sueño.. -

🔞🔞


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Derek tocó su miembro erecto por encima de sus jeans, se dió cuenta de que no era un jodido sueño.  
Abrió las mejillas de aquel culo enorme y firme, disfrutó de la vista de aquella apretada entrada y pasó su lengua por esta, enviándole una descarga por todo su cuerpo

El mayor gimió y cerró sus ojos

Stiles empezó a juguetear con su lengua en la cavidad anal de Derek mientras palmeaba y agarraba con desespero las nalgas de este

-ohh.. cabrón.. jodeme el culo toda la noche-

Stiles sonrió divertido y luego se sorprendió al sentir el botón de sus jeans ser desabotonado

Su lengua y manos se tornaron algo bruscos y rebeldes, haciendole perder la cabeza al mayor

Derek le bajó los pantalones con ayuda de Stiles, al igual que su ropa interior

-joder, pero si te lo tenías bien guardado, niñato pollón-tomó el enorme y majestuoso miembro entre sus manos, mientras intentaba no enloquecer a causa del trabajo que el menor hacía en su culo

Stiles empezó a penetrar la entrada del mayor con su dedo, mientras se asomaba para verlo introducir su miembro en su boca

Cuando Derek estuvo a punto de lamer el glande del chico, se escuchó un disparo, haciendo que ambos saltaran en sus lugares

-joder, pero qué mierdas pasó-Derek se levantó

-oye..espera..-

Se puso su toalla y salió de ahí, dejando al chico caliente y sonrojado

👄

Liam salió sonriente de aquella mansión

Pudo ver su auto estacionado cerca y se dirigió a este, Chris le había dicho que ya había conseguido un chófer  
El muchacho salió del auto y Liam quedó boquiabierto

-¿es usted el Sr Liam? -  
-sí- le sonrió coqueto - ¿eres mi nuevo chófer? -  
-sí, y guardaespaldas también-

-mm.. - se acercó al muchacho - ¿y cuál es tu nombre? -  
-mi nombre es Theo, estoy para servirle en todo lo que usted mande-2

Liam sonrió mientras mordía su labio inferior

..

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Stiles estaba recostado en su cama

-¿qué pasó? -  
-pasa que el jefe casi le dispara a tu amigo puto-

-¿qué? - el chico se levantó de la cama

-lo enfureció y le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver aquí, así que si puedes, mantenlo alejado-

-claro.. -  
-esperame acá afuera en la oficina, para cambiarme y explicarte todo-

-¿no íbamos a follar? -  
Derek rió

-lo haremos cuando yo lo diga, y espero que no digas ni una palabra de esto-

-seré como una jodida tumba- le guiñó el ojo y se acercó a él bromeando

-en una tumba es donde estarán tus padres en unas horas-

Stiles borró su sonrisa

-aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión-

-no, no pienso hacerlo, pasar el resto de mi vida fingiendo que soy la basura de Void, no, jamás-

-sí, sí, ya cállate y sal de aquí-

-claro.. - le sonrió coqueto y palmeó su trasero - delicioso-

Derek rodó los ojos sonriendo

🌞

-ayer se perdieron una fiesta inolvidable- habló Brett saliendo de la cocina para ir a la sala de estar, y se encontró a Liam con su equipaje hablando con Stiles - ¿a dónde vas? ¿Es en serio lo de ese Sugar que tienes? -  
-sí, me invitó a vivir en su mansión-

-tienes que verlo, es guapísimo-Stiles bromeó sarcasticamente  
-ha ha-Liam rodó los ojos

-joder, Liam ¿sabes cuántas citas y cuánto dinero perdí por tu culpa? -  
-al menos alégrate por mí, mira que me compró un auto y tengo un chófer que está para chuparse los dedos-

Stiles rió

-me consta, lo vi ayer-

-ten cuidado-Brett se acercó a él-estos hombres no son pendejos, con ellos no se juega, Liam-

-es cierto, ayer te hiciste el valiente con Peter y casi te mata-

-¿qué? -  
-bueno, ya como sea, están esperandome abajo, espero que vayan a visitarme-

-por supuesto-Stiles le guiñó el ojo

-ustedes con esas pollas que tienen también pueden enamorar a un riquillo anciano-les guiñó el ojo -piensenlo-

Stiles rió, Brett se mantenía serio

-adiós-

El chico salió por la puerta y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina

-acaba de entrar al infierno-habló Brett

-¿qué?-

-esos hombres son unos hijos de puta, son una mierda con las mujeres, ¿te imaginas ahora con un chico gay?-

-es decisión de él-Stiles se encogió de hombros-vamos a ver como resulta todo, de igual forma Liam es el único que puede salvarse de ello-

-bueno, como sea, ya lo perdí, llamaré a un par de chicos.. ¿quieres que lleve uno a tu cuarto otra vez?-

-nah, iré donde el jefe, van a seguir entrenandome-

-ok, tú te lo pierdes-

..

Stiles se miraba al espejo con asco

-esto es el infierno para mí- llevaba unos lentes y un traje identico a lo que vestía su hermano gemelo

-te ves caliente, mejor que con la ropa idiota que siempre usas-Derek rodó los ojos

Stiles rió

-esto es jodidamente aburrido, no le he disparado a nadie desde que entré aquí-

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco

-sabes bien que estamos usandote sólo para una cosa-

-sí, pero ya sabes..-Stiles se sentó y apoyó su brazo en el escritorio, tocó su frente con sus dedos alzando las cejas

-bien, ve donde Scott más tarde y que te una al plan de mañana-

-hasta que por fín-el castaño aplaudió y lo miró-oye, ¿y tú y yo para cuando?-

-¿para cuándo qué?-

-ya tú sabes..-le guiñó el ojo

-claro, olvidaba que aún actúas como adolescente-

-hey hey, ya tengo Veinte, sólo que entiendeme, tú eres..-recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo en los ojos verdes del pelinegro-eres un Adonis-

Derek rió mirando hacia otra parte

-sal de aquí más bien, niñato, Parrish está esperandote afuera-

-¿y sí se puede confiar en ese oficial?-

-claro que sí, deja de hacer preguntas idiotas y vete-

-bien.. ¿ni un beso de despedida?-

Derek lo miró serio

-está bien, ya me voy, nos vemos Der-

-adiós-

..

Liam rodó los ojos al ver que Gerard empezó a besar su cuello

-oye papi, ¿qué tal si me organizas una fiesta?-

Gerard lo miró

-claro, dime para cuándo-

-para mañana mismo si se puede-

El anciano rió negando con la cabeza

-está bien, está bien-

Liam aplaudió sonriente

-llamaré a Stiles-

-pero luego-Gerard le arrebató el móvil y se acercó a su oido-recuerda que hoy te toca de activo-

El chico rodó los ojos poniendo cara de asco

-¿estás seguro? mira que yo funciono mejor como pasivo..-

-yo quiero saber de que estás hecho, tienes buena polla y jodiendome el culo te verás tan guapo..-

Liam rezaba por dentro, eso era una jodida tortura  
-pero.. -

-ya hablé- Gerard habló firme-quitate todo, y luego vas y organiza tu fiestecita-

-bien..-contestó de mala gana mientras se quitaba su playera y Gerard le desabrochaba sus jeans

💣

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Parrish se quedó en el auto mientras que Stiles caminó cerca de ahí con un maletín lleno de droga

El plan era que debía entregarselo a los trabajadores de un mafioso, y que Parrish filmara y tomara evidencia de toda la situación

Hacer parecer que Void tenía negocios involucrados con el narcotrafico, era el plan que necesitaba Stiles para eliminarlo, hacerse pasar por él era algo pasajero y era predecible la derrota de este

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres y era algo tarde para tomar el plan anterior, de todos modos sentía que en algún momento se arrepentiría si seguía cualquiera de ambos planes

Había pensado en ellos desde que se enteró de que estaban buscandolo y ofreciendo una fortuna por él, pero era algo absurdo, porque cuando él estaba a su lado, no hicieron más que ignorarlo y hacerlo menos

Todo volvía a su lugar cada que Stiles lo meditaba: no debería tener compasión por ellos; y menos por Void, porque al fin y al cabo él iba a destruir a su familia

Pero Stiles se adelantaría.

El chico se acercó a la camioneta y de esta salieron dos tipos armados

-abre la mochila-

Stiles obedeció y posteriormente le fué arrebatado el maletín, y le fué entregado uno con dinero

..

-que buena idea fué, él estaba también ahí en California, todo coincide-

-joder, pero que buen plan se inventaron-habló Scott-¿y quién es la victima?-

-oh, es..un empresario..hay que quitarlo del camino-

-claro..me imagino que cuando vayan a llevarlo preso lo aniquilaran-

-excelente deducción-

Ambos rieron

-ahora, explicame lo de mañana, ¿a quién hay que enviar al otro mundo?-

-a quienes más bien..-

Stiles alzó una ceja curioso

-habla-

-hay que ir por Chris Argent-

-¿el de las armas?-

-sí, también es el hijastro de Gerard, así que hay que prepararnos, porque si se entera de que lo matamos, va a ver una guerra-

-¿y por qué diablos lo va a matar?, estuvo en su casa hace poco..-

-lo que sucede es que Gerard está retirado del negocio, y Chris quiere comenzar de nuevo, es una cosa de egos y poder, Peter no quiere tener "competencia por el primer lugar"-

-que locura-

-ni que lo digas-

-¿y dónde será?-

-al parecer habrá una fiesta mañana en su mansión, Gerard estará en Asia y como tenemos gente reclutada allá, será más fácil-

-¿una fiesta?-Stiles frunció el ceño, ¿será que Liam estaría en ella o viajaría con Gerard?

🌸

-tienes que invitar a todos, hay que aprovechar que Gerard se irá de viaje en la noche-

-bueno, al principio dudé, pero..¿qué te dejó hacer una jodida fiesta en grande en su mansión? Wow..hasta me dieron ganas de buscarme un sugar-

Liam rió rodando los ojos

-¿quieres que invite a Gabe?-le preguntó Brett

-¿el sexy gigoló? Obvio-

Ambos rieron

-podemos hasta hacer un trío, no creo que nadie vaya a cantar aquí-

-aún no sé si Chris estará por aquí..-

-¿le dijiste a Stiles que viniera?-

-no, él me dijo ayer que desde hoy estaría muy ocupado, de todos modos si me envía un mensaje o me llama, sabré de inmediato que está desocupado-

-claro..-

🌙

Cuando Derek llegó a casa, Stiles lo esperaba en su recamara

El pelinegro se quedó en la oficina y Stiles salió de la alcoba

-hola Derek-

-¿qué te he dicho de entrar a mi habitación?-

-nada, en realidad-

-púes si fueras más observador, entenderías que no me gusta que lo hagas-

-¿entonces dónde follaremos?-

-ya me imagino que todos los de la casa te ven metido aquí-

-a mí me gusta estar aquí, además, he estado revisando tus cajones, donde tienes la ropa interior..uff..-

-suficiente, sal de aquí-

-¿en serio eso quieres?-

-sí-Derek se cruzó de brazos-yo también quiero follar, pero ahora no, después-

-está bien-se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo-estaré afuera entonces..-

Derek rodó los ojos  
-deja de comportarte como un niñato-

-todo el trabajo de hoy y lo que se viene mañana, ¿y me dices que salga de aquí?..pero que mal servicio-

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él

-entonces..-Derek desabrochó sus pantalones, se los bajó de un tirón y lo empujó para que cayera sentado en la silla giratoria

-que rudo-Stiles gruñó sonriente

Con su ayuda, Derek se deshizo de su ropa interior y tomó su enorme polla con su mano

-grande, ¿eh? -  
Derek lo miró serio

-bien, bien no haré más chistes, sólo.. chupa.. -  
Derek lamió la parte superior del miembro del chico, haciéndolo estremecer

Masturbó un poco de abajo hacia arriba su longitud mientras saboreaba el glande

Stiles estaba cautivado

Derek fué introduciendo más el miembro dentro de su boca atragantandose y enloqueciendo al castaño

-oh.. mhmm.. -  
El ojiverde tomó la polla por la base y empezó con movimientos de arriba a abajo  
-oh.. uh.. maldición.. -  
Stiles lo tomó por las mejillas y Derek lo miró

A Stiles se le hizo jodidamente perfecto aquel retrato, Derek era un dios griego, alto, musculoso, rudo, y ahí estaba, mamandole la verga mientras lo miraba hipnotizandolo

Derek hizo que apartara las manos de su cara y Stiles llevó una a su cabello, haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente

-no dejes.. ahh.. de verme mientras.. me encanta que me mires.. oh.. mientras lo haces.. -  
Dicho esto, Derek obedeció y no apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos cafés, Stiles puso sus manos en sus piernas  
Recorrió el torso del chico con su mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el miembro que mama a con lujuria

Stiles lo volvió a tomar del cabello, se acomodó mejor y comenzó a mover las caderas, empezando a embestir la boca del mayor sin pudor

-oh.. sí.. joder.. - cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca

Aceleró los movimientos, estaba perdiendo la cabeza

Derek lo detuvo, ya que estaba jodidamente atragantado y empezó a masturbar la majestuosa polla sin parar mientras tenía sus labios en el glande  
-Ohh.. Joder.. - Stiles lanzó tiras de semen por toda la cara y boca del mayor

Derek se levantó y él lo miraba agitado

-eres poderoso Der-

El mayor se limpió con un pañuelo la cara y rió al darle la espalda

Volvió a agacharse y tomó el miembro del chico para pasar su lengua por la base, mientras lo miraba traviesamente

-oh.. Dios.. porqué me haces esto-el chico se retorcía en el asiento

-porque soy el puto amo-Derek medio se levantó y acercó su rostro al de él poniendo las manos en cada apoya brazos

Stiles no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomó de las mejillas uniendo sus labios.

💦💦


	5. Chapter 5

Derek se separó de él y lo miró serio

-eh.. - Stiles lo miró con cara de "no me mates"  
-relájate, no te golpearé por besarme, sé que soy irresistible-

Stiles rodó los ojos riendo y se levantó subiendo su ropa interior y pantalones acomodandolos  
-bueno, ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora largo de aquí-

-Dios, siempre eres tan rudo, me encanta-

-pensé que eras rudo también, pero terminaste desilusionandome-

-di lo que quieras, pero debes admitir que mi trabajo lo es-

-ya vete-

-sí..oh..espera-

-¿qué?-

-¿qué pasó con mis padres? ¿ya lo hiciste?-

-aún no, espero que se acerque el día de su cumpleaños-

-faltan dos meses para eso-

-así es, y en un mes vamos a convertir a tu hermanito en un criminal buscado por el FBI, luego hay que matarlo para que no hable, ah, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?-

-vale, ya entendí-puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Derek, este lo miró raro-sólo espero que no me traiciones, y no te lo digo como una amenaza-

-no lo haré, ¿sí?..pero no sé cuales vayan a ser los planes de Peter-

-a ese es capaz y lo terminan matando por traidor-

-oye-Derek lo miró serio

-es la verdad, va a matar a Chris Argent y todo por una patética..ugh, no te sorprendas si alguna vez te clava un cuchillo por la espalda-

-si eso llega a pasar no tendría porqué importarte, y cuida tus palabras que alguien más te puede escuchar-

-como usted mande-

El chico salió de ahí dando un portazo.

🌞

Al día siguiente, eran aproximadamente las doce del medio día cuando Stiles llamó a Liam por décimo quinta vez y este contestó

-aló-

-hasta que contestas-

-lo siento, he estado ocupado con mi fiesta, creí que tú lo estabas y por eso no te había llamado para invitarte-

-¿cómo así?¿tú eres el organizador de la fiesta?-

-sí-

-escucha Liam, tienes que cancelar esa fiesta-

¿qué?¿porqué?-

-sólo hazlo, va a haber una matanza, y si la cancelas, nada te va a pasar-

-oh Dios, ¿qué?-

-apresurate, y no sé, planea algo para que salgas de esa casa hoy-

-claro, eso haré-

Liam colgó y Stiles regresó con Scott

-¿ya hablaste con Derek?-

-sí, acabo de hacerlo..eh..entonces, ¿ya estás dentro del negocio?-

-sí, pronto me voy a volver uno de los grandes-

-si es que Peter no se atraviesa primero-

El pelinegro lo miró

-sí, he pensado en eso, mira lo que le va a hacer a Chris-

De repente, a Stiles se le ocurrió una idea

Sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Liam

"No canceles la fiesta"

"Esto es lo que vas a hacer..."

...

-y cuando Stiles me envíe el mensaje, nos vamos en la camioneta con Theo-

-¿entonces qué?-Brett frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-¿ahora tengo que desinvitarlos a todos y buscar a otros en otra parte?-

-así es-

El chico rodó los ojos

-bien...-

-si quieres un concejo, invita a las personas que más detestes-le guiñó el ojo y salió a la terraza

-hey-Chris se acercó a él-¿cómo va la fiesta?¿invitaste a las chicas que pedí?-

-eh..sí..-

-excelente, odio decir esto, pero necesitabamos a alguien como tú para despertar esta mierda-

Liam rió falsamente

Tenía que preguntarle a Stiles si contarle o no a Chris sobre lo que iba a pasar

-no diré nada si te revuelcas con un niñato cualquiera-le susurró en el oido bromeando y le palmeó la espalda, para entrar a la casa

Liam sacó su móvil y llamó a Stiles

-¿sí?-

-una pregunta Sti-

-pregunta-

-¿qué va a pasar con Chris?¿le cuento todo?-

-¿estás loco?¿para que también reclute gente y nos de pelea?-

-¿entonces?-

-inventate algo y sacalo de ahí, dile a Brett que te ayude, no podemos matarlo, y si Gerard se entera de que sabías y no hiciste nada por ayudarlo, te va a matar-

-eso lo sé-

-sé muy cuidadoso y no dejes que los vean o se verá sospechoso-

-bien, yo entonces seguiré organizando la "fiesta"-

🌙

Apenas las ocho y ya había una cantidad exagerada de gente

Habían algunos amigos mafiosos de Chris y Gerard con dos prostitutas abrazandolos en cada lado

-invitaste a cientos de feos-rió Liam

Brett rodó los ojos

-¿ya me vas a decir porqué el cambio de plan?-

-pero que preguntón-el chico se cruzó de brazos mirandolo

-habla Liam o meteré mi pene en tu boca-

-mmm a ver-

-Liam-

El chico rió

-está bien, pero no vayas a enloquecer-

-sin rodeos-

-van a venir unos matones aquí para acabar con todos-

-¡¿qué?! ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-porque St.. me dijeron que no le dijera a nadie.. pero obviamente tenía que pedirle ayuda a alguien y eres tú y Theo-

-por Dios, ¿y de quienes son esos matones?¿quién te avisó?-

-entre menos sepas mejor-

Brett rodó los ojos

-¿y qué es lo que hay que hacer con Chris?-

-dejarlo inconsciente, para poder meterlo en la camioneta-

-entonces hay que poner algo en su bebida-

-yo pensaba en noquearlo, pero tu idea suena mejor-

Brett negó y volvió a la fiesta

...  
Derek se acercó a Stiles

-¿has visto a Scott? -  
-no, desde la tarde no-

-en dos horas irán donde Chris, y ese idiota no está aquí-

-llegará a tiempo, él SÍ irá-

El pelinegro lo miró serio

-¿quieres decirme algo, niñato? -  
-¿podrías dejar de decirme así? - Stiles frunció el ceño-fuiste mi perra anoche-

-escúchame cabrón-Derek lo tomó por la camisa-que no se te olvide que soy tu jodido jefe, así que conoce tu lugar-

Stiles se soltó

-no puedo tomar enserio tu rudeza cuando le lames el culo a Peter sabiendo lo traicionero que es-

-él fué quién me sacó de la calle y me hizo rico, además, todos en este negocio son así, tú nisiquiera lo sabes porque apenas llevas unos días aquí, con el paso del tiempo igual y puedes llegar a convertirte en otra basura traidora-

-prefiero cortarme las bolas antes de traicionar a alguien a quién siempre he considerado mi amigo, y sí, llevo días aquí, pero a tí por ejemplo, no te podría traicionar-

Derek se cruzó de brazos y lo miró

-eso dices ahora, pero mírame, estoy solo todo el tiempo porque cada hijo de perra que estuvo a mi lado antes me traicionó como la mierda.. -  
-¿y tú nunca traicionaste o qué? -  
-porque no tuve otra opción-

-claro.. -  
-aunque al menos si tuviera que hacerle algo a mi familia por más mierda que sean, no lo haría; toma nota-

Stiles lo miró furioso y lo empujó lejos, para posteriormente salir corriendo de ahí.  
..  
Cuando Chris subió a su habitación junto a una prostituta rubia, Brett le entregó una bebida a la chica para que el mayor la ingiriera  
-¿puedo al menos saber a qué lugar llevaremos al Sr Chris? - le preguntó Theo

-lo llevaremos al departamento de Brett-le contestó Liam-y ya, no puedes saber más-

-puede confiar en mí-el guapo guardaespaldas lo tomó de la cintura y lo miró a los ojos, Liam se congeló

-mira.. Theo.. -  
El más alto se separó de él al percatarse de que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal  
-disculpe.. -

-mira.. habrá una matanza aquí como en menos de una hora, por eso debemos escapar y llevarnos a Chris.. -

-¿qué? ¿Y quién? ¿quiénes vendrán? -

Liam frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de Raeken

-eso no lo sé.. -  
-... no se preocupe, el auto está listo, usted avíseme cuando-

-bien, pero no me hables de usted-

-claro.. -  
...  
-bueno, chicos-hablaba Derek-acaban de informarnos que Chris se encuentra en su recámara con una de sus putas, así que hay que adentrarnos más al lugar-

Cuando Stiles vió como Derek se subía a su camioneta se acercó a él de inmediato  
-¿irás? -  
-sí, ¿qué no ves? - el pelinegro se subió al vehiculo

Stiles se lo quedó mirando

-sube-rodó los ojos y el castaño se subió  
-tengo que decirte algo-

-después - el mayor arrancó

-Derek, ya no quiero que mates a mis padres-

-sabes que lo haré-

-podemos seguir el plan sin necesidad de matarlos-

-¿y qué mierdas te hizo cambiar de opinión? -  
-tú.. lo que dijiste.. -  
-púes es la verdad, por más rencor que les tengas no es para querer verlos muertos, agradece que omití esa parte del plan a Peter-

-¿por qué lo hiciste? -  
-eres un NIÑATO, sabía que cambiarías de opinión-

Stiles le sonrió

🔥

Cuando Liam recibió el mensaje de Stiles, empezó el plan

Un inconsciente Chris fué trasladado de su habitación al patio trasero

La chica con la que estaba Chris distrajo a uno de los guardias con una mamada, y los muchachos lograron entrar en la camioneta.  
Mientras, en aquella fiesta los informantes y demás del equipo de Peter habían sido descubiertos y aniquilados

Ahora los esperaban listos para iniciar una guerra de balas que terminaría jodidamente mal.  
-¿encontraste a Chris? -  
-no, no está, ni tampoco el novio del Sr Gerard-

-¿será que se los llevaron para matarlos en otra parte? -  
-maldición, si Gérard se entera de que los secuestraron, nos aniquilará a todos-

-él sólo sabe lo que le informaron, si pregunta por Chris decimos que escapó, él ni siquiera contesta su teléfono-

-bien, vayamos a tomar nuestras posiciones-

..

La gente de Peter estaba afuera, la música de la fiesta sonaba fuerte y sólo habían pocos guardias en la entrada, como le informaron a Derek

Cuando quisieron deshacerse de aquellos guardias, estos de repente abrieron fuego

Y la fiesta de balas inició

Algunos pudieron adentrarse en la fiesta, donde los recibieron más hombres con metralletas y demás

Esta más que claro que estaban avisados

-¿ENTRAMOS? - le preguntó Stiles a Derek en medio de la balacera  
-ANDANDO-

Isaac y Scott los siguieron

Cuando se adentraron en aquella "fiesta" Derek maldijo alto, un soplón había hablado

Stiles miraba la guerra de balas frunciendo el ceño y con asombro

-Cuidado-Derek empujó al castaño para evitar que le dispararan

El pelinegro empezó a disparar sin parar, Isaac se posicionó a un lado de él

-SON MUCHOS-

-HAY QUE ACABARLOS DE TODAS FORMAS-

Stiles no se quedó atrás y se unió a la matanza

Balas volaban y pronto los Cadáveres iban multiplicandose

Derek se adentró un poco más y de pronto a Isaac le dispararon en la cabeza, por detrás

Stiles volteó para ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendió

🍭

-es Gerard-

-contestale esta vez, Chris no despertará aún

-bien -  
Liam contestó

-hola Gerard-

-¿por qué no contestabas el punto teléfono? No estás jodidamente secuestrado, ¿y Chris? -

-está aquí conmigo-

-pasamelo-

-está inconsciente-

-¿por qué? -

-porque bebió mucho, tú.. ¿ya sabes lo de la matanza que iban a hacer en mi fiesta hoy? -  
-sí, gracias a un informante, ahora deben estar matando a todos esos hijos de perra que mandó Peter Hale-

-¿qué? -  
-ya yo estoy viajando para allá, así que escondanse bien mientras llego-

-claro.. adiós papi-

Brett rodó los ojos al escuchar como se despedía de Gerard

-Brett, creo que van a matar a Stiles-

-es posible, es un amateur-

-no, no me estás entendiendo, Gerard me dijo que alguien le dijo que iban a ir a la fiesta los hombres de Peter, y reclutó a muchos matones para que los recibieran-

-¿qué? - Brett se sorprendió-¿y quién mierdas le avisó? -

Ambos miraron a Theo, quién conducía

-no fuí yo, lo juro-

-¿entonces? -

-piensenlo-Theo habló-pudo haber sido un soplón que trabaja con Peter-

Ambos se miraron

-Stiles no lo hizo-

-eso es obvio-

💣

Stiles lo miró confundido, y cuando vió como apuntaba hacia Derek, le apuntó con su arma temblando y disparó hacia su mano

Derek volteó a ver

-¡¿por qué le disparate?! -  
-¡él mató a Isaac! ¡y luego iba a matarte! -  
Derek y Stiles lo tomaron por los brazos y piernas y lo subieron a la camioneta

-con que este es el soplón-

Stiles lo miró

-Peter acabará contigo y con tu familia-

🔫


	6. Chapter 6

🌞

-¿ya me van a decir como jodidos sabían que iba a haber un tiroteo?-hablaba Chris

Liam y Brett se mantenían callados

-te iban a matar a ti-habló Liam sin más

-¡ya eso lo dijiste!-se sobreexaltó el mayor

-ya diganle que les avisó mi informante-

-¿y quién es?-

-un tal.. Scott McCall-habló Gerard

🔫

Peter entró furioso por la puerta

Scott estaba amarrado y golpeado

El mayor se acercó a él y le dió un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-con que traicionandonos, ¿eh?-

-mató a Issac como te dije, y casi me dispara a mí-habló Derek

-maldito hijo de perra-Peter rió falsamente-claro, como ya estás dentro del negocio de las drogas, querías apuñalarme por la espalda, antes de que yo lo hiciera-

Scott lo miró con odio

-no puedes hablar de traidores, pedazo de mierda-Scott le escupió la cara-Chris y Gerard sí saben ser leales, no como tú-

Peter se limpió la cara y lo golpeó en el rostro

-Chris seguramente iba a lanzarte como carne a sus sabuesos, luego de que ya no le sirvieras para nada-

-eso es lo que van a hacer contigo ahora, Gerard te acabará como la mierda que eres, al menos valió la pena esto-

Peter soltó una carcajada

-¿valió la pena?-el mayor seguía riendo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello rudamente con su mano-acabo de mandar a matar a toda tu familia, ancianos y bebés, uhh pobres bebitos-

-te odio maldito-

-sí, sí-Peter rodó los ojos-traeré a tus hermanitas para divertirme con ellas aquí delante de ti, sería bello, ¿no?-

-MATAME DE UNA VEZ MALDITO MARICA-

Peter lo golpeó en el estomago

-¡¿a quién le dices marica, hijo de puta?!-

-a ti, perra, todos sabemos que metes a más chicos que chicas a tu cama, que culo más reventado has de tener, al igual que el de tu ahijadito-miró a Derek

Este último le apuntó con un arma

-espera-le llegó un mensaje-acaban de llegarme unas hermosas fotos-

Miró su móvil sonriente

-al parecer toda la familia de Scotty estaba reunida en una fiesta, ¿pensabas llegar luego de que "ganaras"?-

Le mostró la foto de varios familiares y amigos muertos, Scott cerró sus ojos llorando

-recuerda que esto te lo advertimos desde el principio-le dijo Derek

-TÚ AÚN PUEDES ACABAR CON ESTA MIERDA, DEREK-

-vuelale la cabeza-habló Peter

Derek apuntó

-o mejor espera-Peter lo detuvo-¿quién fué que me dijiste que impidió que esta basura te disparara?-

-Stiles-

-¿el riquillo?-

-sí-

-llamalo-

-claro..-

Derek le hizo una señal a Mason y este fué por el castaño

-¿me necesitan para algo?-en un santiamén Stiles ya estaba ahí

Derek lo miraba neutro

-sí, acercate-habló Peter-entregale el arma-

Derek obedeció y se la entregó al chico

-quiero que termines lo que empezaste-

Stiles abrió los ojos como platos mirando hacia Scott

-NO LO HAGAS, STILES-

-vamos, hazlo, salvaste a mi ahijado de que esta mierda le disparara, prometo que tendrás más reconocimiento aquí, mientras consigues ya sabes qué-

Stiles se mordió el labio y cerró sus ojos, Peter le daba la espalda

-estoy esperando-

-hazlo..-Derek le susurró

Stiles estaba a punto de llorar

Apuntó hacia Scott sin siquiera verlo

-NO LO HAGAS, DISPARALE A ÉL-

Peter rió

-adelante, Stilinski-

El castaño no tuvo más remedio que terminar con lo que había empezado

Ahora podía entender claramente como funcionaba este negocio.

🌙

-ahora podrás vivir aquí-Derek le palmeó la espalda-conmigo-

Stiles lo miró y el pelinegro le guiñó el ojo

-estás raro-

-¿por qué raro?-Derek se encogió de hombros

Stiles lo miró y rodó los ojos

-¿piensas que seguiré actuando rudo con la única persona que me ha salvado la vida?-

El castaño sonrió luego de un buen rato

-y..sé que Scott era tu amigo, pero tenías que hacerlo, bajo el techo de Peter debías-

-desconocía los planes de Scott..-

-a mí tampoco se me pasó por la cabeza, aunque Peter sospechaba algo, ya que el chico estaba creciendo-

-oye Derek.. tengo que decirte algo..-

-¿en serio quieres seguir hablando?-el ojiverde se quitó su playera-porque yo quiero darte tu recompensa-

En ese momento a Stilinski se le olvidó todo

Admiró el trabajado torso de Derek, y luego subió a su rostro

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes irradiaban una mirada lujuriosa, y el verlo sonreír le daban ganas de plantarle un duradero beso que lo dejara sin respiración y con ganas de más

Se levantó de la cama de Derek y se acercó a este  
Derek lo tomó por la cintura con rapidez

-gracias, niñato-

Stiles sonrió y lo tomó del mentón

-yo te salvaría todas las jodidas veces mientras esté a tu lado-

-que cursi-Derek sonrió sonrojado sin mirarlo

-es la verdad-Stiles hizo que lo mirara y acercó su rostro al de este

Sus labios rozaron los del otro, ambos cerraron sus ojos y los unieron formando un cálido beso

Pronto sus lenguas jugueteaban y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo y se deshacían de la ropa del otro

-al fin llegó el momento-rió Stiles apretando las nalgas del mayor

-cabrón-

Ambos rieron y cuando Stiles iba a besarlo de nuevo, Derek lo empujó haciendo que cayera recostado en la cama

-así es como me encantas-el castaño lo miró mordiendose el labio-rudo grr-

Derek se subió a horcajadas sobre este

-ya pasaste de cursi a caliente, eh?-

-tú me pones de ambos modos-

Derek alzó una ceja sonriendo descarado

-eres como un dios griego, joder, ¿no te has visto en un espejo?-lo nalgueó fuerte, Derek gruñó-y me encantas-

El mayor volvió a besarlo

Ambos estaban en ropa interior

Derek llevó su mano a la entrepierna del chico mientras se comían la boca del otro

-te gusta mucho mi polla, eh?-Stiles bromeó

-he visto mejores-

El menor fingió estar ofendido y le palmeó la nalga

Derek lo miró serio

-sé que te gusta que te nalguee, Der-

-mmm-

-vamos, di algo sexy-

-te patearé el trasero si no me jodes el culo ahora-

Stiles rió

-entonces date vuelta, precioso-

Derek obedeció

Stiles le quitó la ropa interior y el redondo trasero del mayor quedó a su disposición, justo en frente de sus narices  
-deberíamos filmar un video porno, ganaríamos millones con este trasero-Stiles bromeó abriendo las mejillas del redondete culo

-ya quisieras-

Y por segunda vez, Derek volvió a sentarse en la cara de Stiles

El chico penetró la cavidad anal del mayor sin más

Los gemidos del ojiverde no se hicieron esperar mientras su joven amante le comía el culo con descontrol

-ah.. Mhmm-

Pronto, Stiles ya estaba dándole paso a sus dedos para dilatar la apetitosa entrada de Derek

Lo embestía con el anular y el medio a la vez sin parar, el pelinegro gemía alto y se sentía en el cielo

-Ahh ohh.. mhmm.. ahhh-

-joder, ya te imagino cuando esté follandote-le palmeó una de sus redondetas nalgas

-no sé te olvide que.. ahh.. yo soy el que lleva el mando aquí-

Stiles se mordió el labio al escucharlo

-¿y qué tienes planeado, eh? -  
El castaño sacó sus dedos del ano del mayor y apretó sus nalgas

Derek volvió a su posición anterior, a horcajadas sobre el chico

-¿no te han montado antes? -  
Stiles lo miró sorprendido

-eso sería excitante, y más a pelo.. -  
-cierra la boca-Derek rodó los ojos riendo-estirate y saca los confines y el lubricante de la gaveta-

-como usted ordene, vaquero -  
Stiles alcanzó los objetos y una vez que fueron añadidos al acto, Derek tomó la verga del chico acercando la base de este a su entrada

Poco a poco fué bajando sobre la polla del castaño

Las paredes del pelinegro apretaban la enorme polla del chico, y Stiles estaba más que encantado

Derek empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo lentamente

-oh.. -  
-mm.. que apretado estás, joder-Stiles llevó sus manos a la cintura del mayor

Nada era más excitante que ver las muecas de dolor del pelinegro mientras se acostumbraba a tener a Stiles dentro de él

Pronto ya el mayor estaba dando saltitos sobre la polla del castaño, prendiendolo

Stiles no apartaba su mirada del rostro de Derek, lucían tan perfectos sus gestos y sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos  
-mmhmm.. Oh.. - Derek empezó a cabalgar a Stiles como todo un vaquero experto, la sensación de choque entre el miembro del chico y su próstata era fenomenal

Stiles agarró las redondas nalgas del mayor quienes se meneaban tan deliciosamente bien, cerró los ojos y empezó a ayudar a Derek, subiendo y bajando el culo de este sobre su sedienta verga

-ohh.. siii.. que rico te mueves-

-OHH.. mhmmm.. mierda.. -  
Las nalgas de Derek rebotaban y eran apretadas por las sigilosas manos del chico

-wow.. Oh.. -  
Derek se puso de rodillas y siguió subiendo y bajando sin parar, perdiendo la cabeza y volviendo loco a Stiles, sentían un placer indescriptible que los llevaba a un colapso  
Stiles no lo pensó dos veces y tomó la polla de Derek para empezar a masturbarla, acto que agradeció Derek

La polla del ojiverde era tan gruesa, bien y podía dejar a Stiles en silla de ruedas

Despúes de minutos de placer exquisitos y memorables, ambos llegaron al climax casi que a la vez

Derek se corrió bañando el abdomen de Stiles, mientras que este, salió del pelinegro, se deshizo del preservativo y masturbó su polla hasta correrse entre las nalgas del mayor

Ambos se tumbaron agitados sobre la cama de Derek

-bendito seas-bromeó Stiles mirándolo  
-tu verga tampoco estuvo nada mal-

Stiles rió rodando los ojos

Ambos se arroparon con las sábanas  
-joder, eres tan seco-

-púes yo me siento mojado - dijo sintiendo sus nalgas bañadas de semen  
-tomemos una ducha-

-luego de que descanse-

-sí, desconocía esos movimientos tuyos, yo no tuve que hacer nada-

Derek rió

-oye Derek.. eh..-

-habla, yo también me muero por tener la típica charla después del sexo que muestran en las peliculas-

Stiles rió

-yo quería preguntarte algo.. eh.. -  
-ya, pregunta, desde ahora habrá más confianza-

-¿sí? - sonrió-entonces dime algo sexy, algo sucio, no sé.. -  
-sí vamos a tener confianza, no significa que haga el ridículo todo el tiempo sin tener que avergonzarme-

-púes técnicamente de eso se trata-

-haz tu pregunta más bien.. -  
-yo quería preguntarte.. es algo personal.. quería preguntarte sobre tu familia.. ¿llegaste a conocer a un miembro de ella? -  
-sí.. tengo recuerdos borrosos de mi madre, pero recuerdo a mi hermana mayor, Cora-

-¿qué pasó con ella? -  
-fué secuestrada y prostituida a la fuerza, le pedí a Peter que me ayudara a encontrarla, pero ya estaba muerta-

Stiles lo miró triste

-eso debió ser horrible-

-por eso no le hago caso a esos prostitutos, como tu amiguito, esa profesión me enferma-

Stiles se quedó pensativo  
-bueno, él y yo teníamos planes diferentes, a él le hablaron sobre prostituirse con mafiosos, pero tenía que operarse el culo y eso-

-eso es mentira, a ellos les gustan bien guapos y si son modelos, mucho mejor, tal vez y le hablaron sobre operarse el culo para llamar más la atención, aunque, lo he visto y.. que culo más exagerado-

-sí, pero es irresistible-

Derek rodó los ojos

-nah.. Está bien inflado, hasta parece que fueran de material ya usado-

-sabes, yo he visto que son de diferente tamaño, aunque no es tanta la diferencia-

-¿por qué estamos hablando sobre el culo de tu jodido amigo? -  
-tú empezaste y ahora estoy preocupado-

-¿cuánto le costaron ese par de globos? ¿Dos mil quinientos? - bromeó riendo

Stiles frunció el ceño

-el costo fué de dos mil dólares -  
-¿es una broma? - Derek rió- eso cuenta entre tres mil quinientos o cuatro mil y doce mil dólares, ¿estás hablando en serio? -

-espera, estoy procesandolo todo-

-tu amigo es un tonto, debió informarse primero antes de creer en cuotas de cualquiera-

...  
Una semana pasó, era obvio que comenzaría una poderosa guerra entre Peter y Gerard , por lo que Stiles y Liam no podían tener contacto

Stiles sabía lo que iba a hacer, aunque Peter lo haya invitado a mudarse a su casa y darle algunos méritos, seguía odiandolo

Scott se habían intervenido en su camino, pero su meta siempre fué entregarle a Gerard la cabeza de Peter, y era lo que iba a hacer

🍭

-joder, aún me sigue picando el culo, creo que ya es hora de ir a ver a un médico - decía Liam harto

-sabes que no podemos movernos de aquí, ¿acaso quieres que ese desgraciado de Peter Hale nos mate? -habló Brett

-no le tengo miedo a esa basura, total y Stiles se lo va a entregar a Gerard, ya verás-

-eso espero-

-joder.. ya no lo soporto más.. - Liam sintió unas punzadas en sus nalgas - esto se siente feo, Brett -  
-púes te aguantas-

-llama a.. joder, me siento mareado-wl chico apenas y pudo mantenerse en equilibrio cuando se levantó de su asiento, ya que cayó desmayado

-¡Liam! -  
...  
-¿ya se fué Peter? -

-sí-le contestó Derek-pasará antes por México antes de ir a Rusia, sin que nadie se dé cuenta-

-mmm entiendo-Stiles asintió pensativo

Era hora de que Peter Hale se despidiera de este mundo.

💣💣


	7. Chapter 7

-esta es nuestra oportunidad-Chris y Gerard brindaron riendo

-¿entonces.. el informante es anonimo?-preguntó Chris

-sí, me di la tarea inmediatamente de confirmar si estaba o no allí, y por supuesto, lo localizaron en uno de esos ranchos donde hacen la droga-

-¿cuándo se irá a Rusia?-

-en unas horas, así que hay que actuar rápido-

Chris se sirvió otra copa

-¿y sí es verdad lo del anillo que le vas a dar a Liam?-

-por supuesto, ese niñato se merece el paraíso, es bien obediente y complaciente; no es como las chicas que se ponen descaradas y se hacen las díficiles, este chico va a ser mi jodido esposo-

-no más hay que esperar que salga del hospital, y te pregunto.. ¿si a Liam le quitan los implantes de las nalgas, seguirías con él?-

🌙

Stiles tenía a Derek en posición de perrito sobre su cama

Lo sostenía de la cintura mientras lo embestía rudamente

-ohh mhmm-

-AHH AHH AHH-

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el llamado a la puerta, inmediatamente se callaron algo enojados, y Stiles salió de él

-que mierda-

Stiles se tumbó en la cama

Derek se puso su toalla y salió de la habitación, apareciendo en su oficina hasta llegar a la puerta de esta

Era Mason

-¿qué pasa?-

-Derek, acaban de informarnos que el jefe no tomó el vuelo a Rusia-

-¿qué? ¿por qué?-

-porque lo mataron, Los Argent lo mataron-

El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido, la ira que estaba sintiendo se hacía más grande cada segundo

-reúne a todos los hombres que tengamos, que vengan acá de inmediato-

Mason obedeció y Derek cerró la puerta de golpe

Regresó a la habitación

-¿qué pasó?-

-mataron a Peter, vistete, iremos donde los Argent-

-¿cómo qué...?-Stiles fingió sorpresa

...

-¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer allá, aparte de salir perdiendo?-le decía Stiles a Derek, mientras estaban en camino hacia la mansión Argent

-tenemos cientos de hombres, ¿qué no ves?-

-te recuerdo de nuevo que esta guerra era entre Peter y ellos, tú no..-

-¿por qué no mejor te callas, Stiles?-Derek enfureció-si estás muy asustado, entonces sal del auto-

-no estoy jodidamente asustado, sólo hablo con lógica-

-púes toma tu lógica y metetela por el..-

-¡bien!¡ya! tú ganas-

💋

-¿ya está mejor?-le preguntó Gerard a Brett, estaban en la recamara de Liam, y Talbot tomaba una ducha  
-no, Señor Gerard.. a Liam le quitarán los implantes, eran de mala calidad-

-¿qué? ¿y quién es el maldito doctor, para deshacernos de él?-

-yo tengo su tarjeta-

Brett salió del baño empapado y con una toalla, se acercó a su mochila bajo la morbosa mirada de Gerard

Cuando empezó a buscar en su mochila, "accidentalmente" se le cayó su toalla, dejando al descubierto toda su hombría

-oops-se agachó para recogerla y volvió a ponersela

Gerard estaba encantado.

-tome-le entregó su tarjeta

-gracias-el mayor observó el teléfono y la dirección de la clínica-esta clínica fué cerrada hace poco-

-¿qué?-

-pero no será un reto encontrar a ese doctor de tres pesos, "Dr Deaton"-

-ojalá lo encuentre Sr Gerard-Brett puso su mano en el hombro del mayor-lo que le hizo a Liam no tiene nombre-

-lo sé-Gerard acarició la mano del chico-una pregunta más-

-claro, le respondo lo que quiera..- Talbot alejó la mano del hombro de él y recorrió su húmedo torso con esta

El anciano recorrió el torso del chico con la mirada

-¿cuánto hay que esperar para volver a operar a Liam?-

-eso no lo sé, pero mañana le pregunto al Doctor-

-yo le preguntaré, iré contigo mañana temprano, tengo que darle una noticia a Liam-

-¿y.. se puede saber cuál es esa noticia?-

-es una sorpresa, pero te la diré porque eres su amigo.. le pediré que nos casemos-

Brett se sorprendió y sonrió falsamente  
-eso es.. ¡fantástico!-

-será una sorpresa, así que..-

-entiendo, y no se preocupe-

Ambos se sonrieron

Chris llegó de repente a la habitación de Liam

-ya llegaron-

Brett lo miró confundido y Gerard sonrió malicioso

💛

-¿nadie contesta?-le preguntó Liam a Theo

-no, pero usted ya sabe que vendrá mañana temprano su amigo-

-joder, si tan sólo pudiera comunicarme con Stiles-

-sabe que eso es imposible, con la guerra que tienen con Peter-

-lo sé..-

De repente el doctor entró a la habitación

-te tengo las noticias que esperabas, Liam-

-¿y bien?¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para volver a operarme?-

-en seis meses..-

-¡¿qué?!-

-dejame terminar... en seis meses veremos si se puede volver a operarte, ya que la infección ha causado graves daños, todo depende de esos estudios-

-¿tanto hay que esperar?-

-por supuesto, esas heridas tienen que cicatricarse.. si los estudios arrojan buenos resultados, puedes volver a operarte, si no.. me temo que no podrás operarte nunca más-

-Dios, ojalá y no-Liam se tapó la boca sorprendido

Eso sólo sería el fin de todo.

🔫

Cuando Gerard salió a enfrentar a Derek, todos los hombres que acompañaban a este último, apuntaron hacia él y Stiles

El pelinegro los miró frunciendo el ceño

-¡PERO QUE MIERDAS HACEN!-

-no olvides que tú no eres su jefe, Derek-

-¡¿así es cómo le pagan a Peter, partida de cabrones?!-

-pasa, dialoguemos-

-nisiquiera lo pienses, prefiero que estas mierdas traidoras me maten ahora mismo aquí-

-¿estás loco?-Stiles habló

Derek lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-¿tú también?-

-nadie te está traicionando aquí a ti-Gerard le sonrió-ven y hablemos, joder, que todos aquí sabemos quién fué el verdadero traidor-

-sólo dime quién es el maldito soplón-

-entra entonces-

Derek miró a su alrededor furioso

-vamos-le dijo a Stiles  
Ambos entraron a la mansión Argent

-no puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir-

-no podías esperar menos-Stiles murmuró  
Ambos se sentaron en un sofá enfrente de Chris, quién los miraba sonriente

-¿cómo estás, Derek?-

El pelinegro lo miró furioso

-dame el nombre del jodido soplón-

-esta vez fué anónimo-

Derek miró a Gerard

-creí que sabías quién demonios era-

-y lo sé, pero primero quiero dejar las cosas claras-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño

-todos los que trabajan para Peter, ahora trabajan para mí, a excepción de ustedes dos, claramente-

-y las propiedades de Peter ahora nos pertenecen-comentó Chris burlonamente

-eso ni en sueños-Derek se levantó furioso y tomó a Chris por el cuello, este último sacó un arma y le apuntó en la cabeza-están locos si creen que se van a quedar con todo-

-¡ya basta!-exclamó Gerard, haciendo que ambos se separaran-y cállate Chris, que habrá una parte para Derek.. si acepta nuestras condiciones-

-¿cuáles malditas condiciones?-

-que tienes que largarte de la ciudad.. y si vas a seguir enojado y con deseos de venganza, es mejor que lo pienses mejor, recuerda que Peter no fué muy amable contigo-

-te saboteaba tus cargamentos de droga-rió Chris

Derek lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-él sabe la basura que era su "jefe"-habló Gerard-ahora, si quieres conocer al soplón..-

-digame quién es de una buena vez-

-está justo detrás de ti-

Derek se giró frunciendo el ceño, detrás de él sólo estaba Stiles

-¿es una broma?-

-no-Stiles se puso de pie -este era mi plan desde el comienzo-

-¿y qué ganaste?-

-deshacerme de Peter, antes de que él deshiciera de mí-

-eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿qué ganaste?¿cuánto te pagaron?¿qué te ofrecieron?-

-no pedí nada a cambio-Stiles se encogió de hombros-tú viste lo que me obligó a hacerle a Scott, y sabes que iba a matarme luego de.. -

-ya cierra la boca, Stiles-

-claro que no, ese imbécil merecía cosas peores que sólo la muerte, aceptalo.. no sé porqué lo defiendes tanto-

-¿acaso no lo entiendes?-Derek se acercó a él furioso-no lo defiendo a él, sino su fortuna, lo que podríamos tener ahora, idiota-

-¿qué me quieres decir?¿qué tenía que avisarte que mi plan era que fuera asesinado?-Stiles frunció el ceño-como si eso fuese a interesarte muuucho-

-hasta parecen marido y mujer-rió Chris observándolos cruzado de brazos

-entonces Derek, ¿aceptas o no nuestras condiciones?-le dijo Gerard

El pelinegro miró a Stiles enojado

-está bien-

-claro, aceptas porque sabes que no te vamos a apuñalar por la espalda como posiblemente haría Peter-

-acepto porque ya no quiero verle la cara a ninguno de ustedes-

Derek miró a Stiles serio y salió de ahí

-estaremos en contacto-le dijo Chris mientras salía

Gerard miró a Stiles

-¿te quedarás con nosotros o te irás con él?-

-tengo que alcanzarlo..-

-bueno, ve entonces-

Stiles lo alcanzó cuando este iba a subirse en su auto

-Derek-

-¿qué?-

-hablemos-

-¿para qué?-se giró para verlo-al parecer confías más en ellos que en mí, regresa con ese par-

-no, yo me voy contigo, recuerda nuestros planes, Derek-

-no sé si seguir con eso, quién sabe que estarás planeando a mis espaldas-

-no podía decirte lo de Peter, eras su hombre de confianza-

-pero luego me convertí en el tuyo, en tu jodido hombre de confianza, porque me salvaste la jodida vida, porque.. olvidalo-

Stiles se acercó a él

-entonces, lo siento-

-metete tus disculpas por el trasero, Stilinski-

-¿entonces qué mierdas quieres que haga?-

-que me dejes solo-

-no puedo, no quiero-

-buscate otro culo al que follar-Derek se dió vuelta para entrar a su auto

-no me dejes aquí, porfavor, podemos tener todo lo que queramos si nuestros planes siguen, entiende que tenía que deshacerme de Peter o sino..-

-si, ya escuché lo que iba a hacerte si no lo matabas-

-no podía matarlo yo, ¡entiende!-

-no me grites-

-entonces deja la idiotez, vamonos de aquí, somos libres, somos nuestros propios jefes ahora-Stiles lo tomó de la mano-creeme que sin ti.. yo no sé donde vaya a parar-

-de nuevo con la cursilería-Derek rodó los ojos separandose de él

-porque así me pones, me pones de formas inexplicables, y no puedo dejarte ir-Stiles lo tomó de la cintura-vamos a divertirnos, a embriagarnos y que no podamos recordar lo que hicimos-

Derek lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-entonces.. sube al auto, niñato-  
Stiles sonrió y ambos se subieron al auto

-también quiero terminar en lo que estabamos cuando Mason nos interrumpió-

-ugh no me menciones a ese traidor-

Stiles rió y lo abrazó por la cintura

-¿qué haces?-Derek frunció el ceño

-me gustas mucho, Derek-

🌞

Cuando Gerard se enteró de lo del asunto de los implantes de Liam y la cuestión del tiempo, guardó el anillo de compromiso

-lo peor de todo es que no puede follar en un larrrgo tiempo-hablaba Brett-yo no resistiría-

-Dimelo a mí-dijo Gerard

-bueno..-el menor se acercó a él sigilosamente-yo puedo hacerles el favor a Liam y a.. usted-

-mmm-Gerard sonrió y lo tomó por la cintura-creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más.. privado-

-buena idea.. espereme afuera, yo me despediré de Liam-

-pero no te tardes, bombón-

Gerard salió y Brett puso cara de asco

Se acercó a la habitación de Liam

-Li, voy a comprarte algunas cosas, no me tardo-

-puedes mandar a Theo, porfa quedate un rato más-

-no creo que Theo tenga mi mismo gusto-ambos reímos-no te preocupes, no tardaré-

-bien, aquí te espero-

-claro, AMIGO-

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS

-todas las unidades-hablaba Jordan por su radio-el objetivo está dentro del hotel, cuando entre su socio, entraremos en acción-

-entendido-

El FBI estaba a un paso de atrapar a Void Stilinski, y Derek & Stiles de asesinarlo

Habían hecho una llamada, uno de los trabajadores de un viejo socio de Peter llevaba un maletín con droga para entregarsela personalmente a Void

Los agentes seguían cada paso de aquel hombre

Habían agentes por todas partes, afuera y adentro, sobretodo adentro donde se hacían pasar por trabajadores y huespedes de aquel hotel  
El hombre se acercó a Void, quién lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-el dinero está en orden, ahí está su regalo-

-¿qué?-

Cuando el mensajero se giró para irse de ahí, Void se levantó

-oiga, espere.. -

-ALTO AHÍ-un agente llamó la atención de ambos, y de un momento a otro muchos agentes apuntaron con sus armas hacia ellos

Uno de ellos se acercó a ver el contenido del maletín

-¿qué es todo esto?-Void preguntaba confundido

-es heroína, arrestenlos de una vez-

-¿qué?-

-Void Stilinski, queda usted detenido por narcotráfico-

-¿qué mierdas?-fué esposado-yo no vendo drogas, soy el nuevo presidente de una gran compañía, están cometiendo un grave error-

-recuerde que todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene un derecho a un abogado-

-claro que llamaré a mis abogados, ¡esto es un atropello!-

Ya en la salida, mientras Void forcejeaba y maldecía, lo subieron en uno de los autos del FBI

Cuando este arrancó, explotó en mil pedazos.

💲

-está hecho-sonrió Derek

-¿ya?-Stiles sonrió y ambos se abrazaron emocionados-joder, al fin-

Ambos se besaron

-finalmente podremos disfrutar del dinero de tu familia, eres multimillonario, Stiles-

-somos multimillonarios-corrigió el castaño-porque todo lo tuyo es mío, precioso-

Derek rodó los ojos

-quién iba a pensar que terminaría más enamorado de ti que de tu dinero-

Ambos rieron

-nuestro dinero, entiendelo Derek-el menor puso los ojos en blanco

-ya, está bien-rió el moreno

-por fin me deshice de ese imbécil, al menos gracias a él pudimos mandar droga por todo el mundo y ganar dinero a montón, ahora nos deja su tesoro-

-ahora hay que seguir con la última parte del plan: tu rescate-

💞

-¿de nuevo sigues con lo de proponerle matrimonio?-Brett hablaba molesto por teléfono con Gerard-ya te enseñé las grabaciones donde Liam habla pestes de ti, ¿y sigues con lo mismo?-

-tienes que entenderme, Brett, Liam es una preciosura, además, ya le dijeron que puede volver a operarse.. lo nuestro estuvo demasiado bueno, pero Liam es lo que quiero-

Talbot maldijo bajo

-bueno, creo que es momento de enseñarte los nuevos planes de Liam, para que se te quite la idea de querer casarte con él-colgó  
Volvió con Liam, estaban en el departamento de Brett

-¿hablabas con Gabe?-

-sí-le sonrió Brett y se sentó a un lado de él, tenía el móvil en sus manos grabando todo lo que decían-¿entonces seguirás con el plan?-

-por supuesto, ya me harté de Gerard, y quiero estar con Gabe, entregar a Chris al FBI, será tan fácil y esa recompensa me servirá para desaparecerme, huír con Gabe y ser jodidamente feliz-

-espero que todo te salga bien-Brett le sonrió falsamente

-¿no me ayudarás? Recuerda que este es tu plan-

-nah, hazlo todo tú y quedate con todo, tu felicidad es muy importante para mí-

-aww gracias amigo-Liam lo abrazó

Brett rodó los ojos asqueado, definitivamente iba a borrar la última parte de esa grabación.


	8. Chapter 8

💀

-¿me mandó a llamar, Sr Gerard?-habló Theo entrando a la habitación, donde estaban su jefe y Brett

-sí, quiero ascenderte, pero primero quiero encargarte algo-

-usted sólo digame que tengo que hacer-

-esta tarde, quiero que mates a Liam-

El muchacho se sorprendió

-cuando supuestamente vayas a llevarlo a la clinica, desviate, llevalo a un lugar alejado y solitario, y ah.. haz lo que quieras con el cuerpo, pero no quiero saber más nada de esa basura-

-entendido-el guardaespaldas salió de la habitación horrorizado

Era más que obvio que la razón de esa orden tenía un nombre, y era Brett.

El muchacho se quedó un poco para escucharlos

-aún puedes casarte con alguien-habló Brett

-contigo obviamente hermoso, gracias por abrirme los ojos-

Se besaron

-si te vas a deshacer de Liam, no te deshagas de su auto, lo quiero para mí, lo merezco, al fin y al cabo yo a él lo inventé-

-bien, si lo quieres es todo tuyo, pero si te aburres de él, te compraré todos los que quieras-

-gracias mi amor-volvió a besar al mayor2

Theo negó y siguió con su camino

💰

Con la muerte de Void, se investigó más acerca de sus movimientos

Se dió a conocer que tenía planeado matar a sus padres y que vendería la compañía por una billonaria cantidad

Además de la incriminación plantada por Stiles y Derek: que todo parecía indicar que Void había secuestrado a Stiles para que este no gozara de su herencia, misma que recibió meses después de cumplir los veintiuno

Y el FBI tenía la teoría de que había sido asesinado por sus mismos socios mafiosos

El plan sí que estaba funcionando

-oh por Dios, Stiles-sus padres entraron a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba el chico

El castaño había chantajeado al doctor y los exámenes indicaban que el chico estaba mal de salud, y necesitaba pasar tiempo en el hospital para recuperarse de la deshidratación y nula alimentación

Aunque sólo era un teatro, ya que el chico bajo aquel maquillaje que lo hacía ver pálido y delgado, lucía extremadamente sexy, según Derek

-papá, mamá-

-debimos escucharte-Claudia lloraba-mira lo que te hizo Void, lo que iba a hacernos-

-perdonanos-Noah lo tomó de la mano

El castaño sintió pena al verlos en ese estado, se sintió algo conmovido y culpable, pero debía olvidarlo

-no hay nada que perdonar-dijo sin más-ahora todo va a estar bien, ¿no?-

-claro que sí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello-

Stiles les sonrió falsamente

-hijo, necesitamos preguntarte algo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-¿Void secuestró también a Liam?-

-no.. ¿por qué?-

-entonces es cierto, Liam fué quién robó en la escuela de su hermano-

-¿cómo? -  
-por un momento pensamos que tú.. oh.. mejor olvidemoslo-

-vendremos todos los días, Corey y Garrett vendrán en un rato a verte-

-sí, ya quiero verlos.. -

🌸

-¿quería qué?-Liam lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado

-quiere verlo muerto, y todo es por su amigo, Brett-

-¿por Brett?-

-así es, su "amigo" y el Sr Gerard han tenido una.. aventura, desde que usted estaba en el hospital-

-no, eso no puede ser-

-púes es la verdad, él quiere quedarse con todo lo que es suyo-

-Dios, lo voy a matar-

-calmese-

-es un traidor-Liam empezó a llorar de ira-¿cómo pudo hacerme todo esto?.. claro, todo lo planeó desde el principio-

-bien, creo que como ya no trabajo para usted.. para ti-

Liam lo miró

-creo que es hora de confesarte algo-siguió Theo

-¿qué sucede?-

-soy un agente en cubierto de la CIA, hace unos meses había recopilado suficiente evidencia para encarcelar a Gerard y a Chris, pero.. decidí esperar un poco-

-¿que eres qué? y.. ¿por qué?-

-por ti, necesito que seas testigo, si te decía antes, temía que pusieras sobre aviso a los Argent-

-bueno, es verdad.. -

-también podemos encarcelar a Brett-

-¿por qué?¿por trabajar con ellos?-

-sí, como también por tener participación ligada a trata de personas-

-¿qué?¿Brett?-

-sí, Liam.. así que.. ¿cuento contigo?-

-eso ni lo preguntes-el chico asintió con la cabeza

-y no te preocupes, para Gerard ya estás muerto, la CIA te brindará protección, estudio y trabajo, y.. perdón por meterme en tu vida privada, pero creo que podrás gozar ahora sí de una vida más sana-

-gracias-sonrió falsamente

DIAS DESPUÉS

Cuando Stiles regresó a su casa, se sorprendió un poco al saber quién era el nuevo jardinero

-estás loco-sonrió y lo besó

-te extrañé como la mierda-bromeó Derek

-yo igual, grandulón-

-tus padres no están, creo que es hora de que me enseñes tu habitación-

Ambos se sonrieron coquetamente y se dirigieron a la habitación del chico

-vaya que vivías como rico-

-tu habitación estaba mejor-

-lo sé-bromeó Derek

-ven aquí-le llamó Stiles desde la cama

Derek se subió a esta mirandolo pícaramente

-¿a cuántos te follaste en esta cama?-

Stiles soltó una carcajada

-¿celoso?-

-simple curiosidad-

-sólo tuve sexo con un par, a ti sabes que te haré el amor aquí -lo besó desprevenido posando sus traviesas manos en las nalgas de Derek sonriendole

-¿y qué estás esperando?-le murmuró al oido el mayor

Se desvistieron lentamente mientras se besaban con dulzura y deseo

Derek estaba encima de Stiles con sus piernas apoyadas en la cama a cada lado del castaño

-eres tan precioso-Stiles lo nalgueó

-y tú eres un niñato-Derek tomó la polla del castaño con su mano y empezó a masturbarla

-bésame grandulón-

Derek obedeció y ambos empezaron a comerse la boca del otro

Stiles alcanzó su mesita de noche y abrió la gaveta

-¿dónde están mis condones?-frunció el ceño

-¿creíste que tus padres dejarían todo igual?.. pobre tonto-

-hey-Stiles palmeó su trasero

-hazmelo sin él, no importa-

El castaño sonrió travieso y lo abrazó por la cintura

-finalmente me follaré a pelo al rudo Derek-

El mayor rodó los ojos

-hazlo ya antes de que me arrepienta-

Stiles humedeció sus dedos y los metió sin previo aviso en la entrada de Derek

Este gimió y siguió masturbando el miembro del castaño

Cuando Stiles lo sintió bien dilatado lo besó

-¿listo?-

-cogeme ya, Stiles-

El castaño rió

Llevó su polla a la entrada de Derek

-dolerá un poco..-

La polla de Stiles apenas y estaba lubricada un poco de liquido preseminal

El chico penetraba al mayor con cuidado

-Ahhh-Derek gimió de dolor y apretó los ojos

-relájate..- Stiles lo acarició por la cintura y nalgas

-esto duele ah.. como la mierda-

Stiles lo embistió sin avisar

-cabrón-

El castaño rió y lo abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo a su rostro

-disfruta el momento grandulón-

El sentir las paredes de Derek sin protección era jodidamente excitante, poco a poco el pelinegro fué acostumbrandose y ya estaban cogiendo como un par de conejos

Derek cabalgaba a Stiles a horcajadas moviendose cuidadosamente, aunque seguía siendo el mismo deleite

-joder, esto.. uh..-

-se siente genial-bromeó Stiles empezando a embestirlo moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y empujandose más dentro del ojiverde

-OHH MHMM AHHH-

Las nalgas de Derek rebotaban y Stiles no dejaba de cachetear aquellas carnosas mejillas

-uh.. creo que ya.. oh..-

Stiles eyaculó dentro de Derek bañando su cavidad anal con su semilla

-creo que ahora sí me embarazaré-bromeó Derek  
Ambos rieron y se besaron nuevamente

..

-tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo Derek colgando el teléfono

-¿qué? ¿qué pasa?-

-arrestaron a Gerard y a Chris, su gente junto a Deucalion vienen por mí, creen que soy el soplón-

-pero ellos no saben que estás aquí-

-con ellos nunca se sabe-

Empezaron a vestirse

En ese momento a Stiles le llegó un mensaje

"Tú y el soplón de tu novio están acabados" era de un número desconocido y venía con una foto de los padres de Stiles muertos

-oh por Dios-se tapó la boca aterrado

-¿qué pasa?-

-mira-le mostró el mensaje mientras empezaba a sollozar

-maldito Deucalion, malditos Argent-

-tengo que ir a buscar sus cuerpos.. verlos-

-tenemos que huír, Stiles, o nos matarán también, más bien deshazte de tu teléfono que sabiendo el número nos van a rastrear-

-si saben mi número deben de saber todo, donde estamos, que estamos haciendo..-

-entonces salgamos de aquí-

Ambos corrieron hacia la puerta trasera

-suerte que compré este auto para mi personaje de jardinero-

-es horrible-

-sonaría mejor un "eres un genio, Derek-

Ambos se subieron al viejo auto y Derek arrancó

Mientras el pelinegro arreglaba un escape en un Jet rumbo a Europa, Stiles miraba fijamente por la ventanilla del auto

Estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos de culpa y nostalgia

Como hace un par de meses atrás había decidido ver muertos a sus padres, esa tarde había ocurrido, y no se sentía para nada bien.  
🍑

-Liam.. -  
El chico se dió la vuelta y frunció el ceño

-soy Mason.. -  
-trabajabas con el idiota de Peter, lo sé-

-supe por mi cuenta que no estás muerto y eres informante de la CIA-

-¿me matarás? - Liam lo miró asustado-sé que ahora trabajas para Gerard y Chris-

-no, ya no, ellos están en la cárcel, debes estar al tanto de eso.. mira, tengo que decirte algo sobre Stiles y su novio, Derek-

-¿qué sabes de Stiles?.. yo he perdido el contacto con él-

-está en su ciudad de origen, hace unas horas Deucalion, el socio de Gerard mató a sus padres, y ahora quiere matarlos a ellos, conoce todos sus movimientos, tienes que ayudarlo-

-por Dios-  
-él piensa que ellos son los soplones, y tú y yo sabemos de verdad quién es-

Liam apartó la mirada de él

-vamos, te llevaré con él-

-¿cómo sé que no es una trampa? -  
-toma-Mason sacó su arma y se la entregó al chico-si notas algo extraño, úsala contra mí-

Liam frunció el ceño, pero igual la tomó

-bien, vamos-

...  
-no puedo hacerlo-

Derek volteó a verlo

-¿sigues con querer ir a ver a tus padres?-

-sí, Derek, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos, quiero verlos, así sea por última vez-

-yo.. no sé.. te entiendo, pero.. te vas a exponer Stiles-

-puedo ir encubierto-  
-te acompañaré entonces-

-no, tú eres a quién tienen más en la mira, ve, yo te alcanzaré luego-

Ambos se abrazaron

-te amo-

Derek sonrió  
-no seas cursi, no actuemos como si fuera una jodida despedida-

Stiles lo tomó de la mano

-sé que no es una despedida, pero quiero decírtelo todos los días desde hoy.. eres lo único que me queda ahora, Derek-

-y tú eres todo lo que he tenido todo este tiempo.. yo también te amo, Stilinski-

Volvieron a besarse

-vete ya-

Derek lo miró

-promete que estarás bien - el mayor lo señaló con su dedo

-sí, te lo prometo, súbete ya, o te dejarán-

Ambos rieron

-ni se les pasaría por la cabeza-

Se sonrieron y Stiles lo tomó de la mano

-te alcanzaré luego-

-no tardes.. -  
Un último beso le plantó Derek antes de subirse en aquel Jet

...  
Stiles conducía hacia cualquier parte, luego de ver a sus padres

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y se maldecía, se culpaba, se sentía como la mierda

Su teléfono sonó

Era una llamada de Donovan, uno de los trabajadores de él y Derek

-¿qué sucede?-contestó  
-Sr Stiles, sucedió algo grave-

-¿qué cosa?-frunció el ceño

-el jet en el que iba el Sr Derek se.. se estrelló, había una bomba y..-

El castaño no pudo oír más

Esta vez las lágrimas brotaban sin parar y los gritos y maldiciones ya no eran mentales

Golpeó el volante y empezó a conducir hacia su casa

Lo había perdido jodidamente todo.

...

Cuando Liam llegó a la casa Stilinski, entró rápidamente y se encontró con una imagen aterradora

-¡Stiles!-

El castaño tenía el arma en su boca lista para disparar

-¡¿qué mierdas haces?!-le arrebató el arma mirándolo con los ojos apunto de llorar y lo abrazó

-dejame solo, Liam-

-eso nunca, tenemos que irnos de aquí Stiles, la gente de Deucalion y los Argent vienen para acá-

-claro, voy a darles lo que quieren, verme muerto-

-no, no puedes.. Derek.. no puedes hacerle esto a Derek-

Stiles empezó a llorar nuevamente

-Derek está muerto-

-oh, Dios-Liam volvió a abrazarlo

-mataron a mis papás hoy también, no me queda más nadie...-

-me tienes a mí-

Liam hizo que lo mirara

-¿crees que yo no he sufrido?¿que no sufro con lo que te está pasando?.. no te voy a dejar Stiles, si haces esto me tendrás que matar a mí primero-

-mejor vete antes de que lleguen los hombres de Deucalion-

-no, no me voy de aquí sin ti-

-Liam..-

-no me dejes solo, Stiles-el chico lo tomó de la mano-por favor..-

-tienes que irte, Liam-

-de aquí no me muevo sin ti, estúpido, ¿acaso no te importa lo que estoy sintiendo? ¡maldito egoísta!-

Stiles no lo miraba

-¿para qué seguir?-

-vamos a salir de esta, por favor..-

El ver la cara suplicante de Liam lo convenció por un momento, le quitó el arma y la guardó en su bolsillo

-larguemonos entonces-

Liam sonrió y lo tomó de la mano

Corrieron hacia la salida y se subieron al auto

Stiles estuvo a punto de golpear a Mason, cuando empezaron a disparar hacia el auto

El moreno aceleró de inmediato

Las camionetas los perseguían mientras disparaban hacia el auto

Por suerte era uno blindado, pero no soportaría mucho si no se deshacian de la gente de Deucalion pronto

-¡maldición, no estaríamos en estas si no se hubieran tardado!-

-¡cállate idiota!-le gritó Stiles a Mason

-nos van a matar-Liam empezó a llorar

-te pusieron una trampa, Liam-

-claro que no-Mason se desvió y los perdió por un momento-yo no estoy con Deucalion-

-sí, claro..-

-si estuviera con ellos no estaría aquí exponiendome a que mataran, idiota-

El chico aceleró y volvió a desviarse

-detente-le dijo Stiles-tengo un plan-

Mason obedeció y Liam y Stiles se bajaron del auto

-¡dame las llaves!-Stiles le arrebató las llaves de su auto a un tipo -¡entra en ese!-

-buena suerte, chicos-dijo Mason luego de que aquel tipo entrara en su auto

-gracias-le dijo Liam

-Stiles.. -

Las camionetas aparecieron interrumpiendo a Mason

Los amigos se subieron al auto de aquel tipo y Mason arrancó de inmediato

-¿qué iba a decirte?-dijo Liam

-no lo sé-

-vamonos de aquí-

.

Cuando Mason creyó haberse librado de aquellos matones, estacionó el auto y el tipo del otro auto bajó de este de inmediato

-idiota-rió el moreno sacando su móvil

Marcó y lo llevó a su oído

-Liam-

-Mason, ¿estás bien?¿los perdiste?-

-sí-sonrió-pasame a Stiles, tengo que decirle algo importante-

-claro-Liam se lo entregó al castaño-habla, Mason-

-Stiles, Derek.. -

No pudo terminar, ya que le habían disparado en la cabeza

.

-¡¿Mason?!-

-¿qué pasó?-

-lo mataron-Stiles tiró el móvil por la ventanilla y arrancó

-hey, ese era mi teléfono-

-¿acaso quieres que nos rastreen?-

-oh.. ¿y.. no te dijo nada?-

-no, sólo mencionó a.. Derek..-

-mmm..-

-¿cuál es la dirección donde Mason iba a llevarnos?-

-la tenía en mi teléfono-Liam lo miró furioso

-¿no la recuerdas al menos?-

-bueno, el nombre del vecindario es Beacon Hills, si vamos creo que recordaré la dirección-

...

-no tienes porqué estar aquí, ya no tengo esos pensamientos suicidas de hace un rato-decía Stiles

-me quedaré de todas formas-dijo Liam acomodandose en su lado de la cama

Stiles suspiró

Miraba hacia el techo de aquella habitación, pensando en el porqué le habían ocurrido todas esas cosas

-Stiles..-

-¿qué?-

-¿ya están buscando a.. Derek?-

-sí...-el castaño cerró los ojos-hay que sepultar lo que quedó de él, ¿no?-

-¿qué sería lo que iba a decirte Mason sobre Derek?-

-no lo sé.. -

-ni lo sabrán nunca-una tercera voz interrumpió su conversación

Ambos se levantaron asustados y vieron la figura de Deucalion apuntandoles con un arma

-espere señor, ni Stiles ni Derek fueron los soplones-habló Liam

-maldito hijo de puta-Stiles lo miró con odio-cumplimos el trato con Gerard-

-eso no es lo que pensamos nosotros, además, no vine aquí por una explicación ni a matarlos.. vine a llevarmelos para que sean mis putas personales-

-primero muerto-escupió Stiles

-yo fuí quién le contó a la CIA sobre Gerard y Chris-

-así que tú fuiste el testigo del fallecido agente Raeken-

-¿fallecido?-Liam lo miró sorprendido con el ceño fruncido

-¿qué esperabas? tenemos informantes en todas partes, hasta en el infierno donde van a terminar si no vienen conmigo-

-preferimos el infierno-soltó Liam

-ustedes lo pidieron-el mayor se encogió de hombros y apuntó hacia Stiles

Él y Liam se tomaron de la mano y cerraron sus ojos

Dos disparos se escucharon y ambos abrieron sus ojos

Lo siguiente que vieron fué a Deucalion en el suelo ensangrentado y a Derek detrás de él con un arma en sus manos.

Stiles lo miró sorprendido, apenas creyendo lo que podían ver sus ojos

-esto es lo que iba a decirte Mason, Stiles-le sonrió Derek y el castaño se acercó rápidamente a abrazarlo-él me habló de los planes de Deucalion y bajé del Jet a tiempo.. -

-todo para terminar salvando mi estúpida vida-sollozó Stiles

-ahora estamos a mano, ¿no? - Derek le sonrió y ambos unieron sus labios

-¿llamaste a la policía? - Liam se asomó sorprendido por la ventana

-tenían toda la casa rodeada y Deucalion cayó en su propia trampa-

-¿el rudo Derek llamando a la policía? - Stiles bromeó frunciendo el ceño

-así me pones-el ojiverde se encogió de hombros y ambos rieron abrazándose.

SEMANAS DESPUÉS

⚠⚠

Derek conducía a toda velocidad 

Stiles y él eran perseguidos por la policía 

Estaban en camino hacia el muelle donde los esperaba Liam en un yate 

-¿por qué no nos dijiste que había abierto la boca? - Stiles hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amigo 

-sabes que Theo te conoció en Las Vegas cuando trabajabas para Peter y salíamos, se enteró de tu caso y le contó a todos que nunca estuviste secuestrado, tu teatro se cayó- 

-al menos pudimos vender la maldita compañía, de lo contrario, ¡estaríamos jodidos! - 

-no es mi culpa que creyeran que se habían librado de todo, sabías que también iban a delatar tarde o temprano a Derek por trabajar con mafiosos- 

-¡al menos tu amigo muerto no se les adelantó! - exclamó Stiles harto- sabías que teníamos que actuar normal mientras hacíamos la venta de la empresa- 

Derek se desvió y los perdió por unos segundos 

-¡los perdimos! - 

-sigue soñando-Stiles miró por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver las patrullas aún siguiendolos y multiplicandose 

-dense prisa, maldita sea- 

-ya Donovan está al tanto del plan, ¡así que te aguantas! - Stiles colgó 

-¡si no encontramos un camino para desviarnos, o nos matamos en este auto o nos agarran! - 

-¡cierra la boca, Derek!- 

-DETENGANSE Y ENTREGUENSE ANTE LA JUSTICIA- la policía hablaba por los megáfonos 

-primero muerto-respondieron juntos 

Derek aceleró y ya estaban a unos kilómetros donde se encontraba Donovan según el GPS 

-whoaaa!!-Stiles reía ante tanta adrenalina-¡hasta me dieron ganas de follarte ahora, Derek!- 

El pelinegro lo miró con el ceño fruncido y regresó su mirada al camino 

Cuando se desviaron y tomaron el camino hacia una montaña, pudieron divisar a Donovan y a su compañero 

Derek aceleró 

-¡sal del auto!- 

Ambos abrieron las puertas del auto y salieron disparados, golpeandose contra el duro pavimento 

Mientras el auto cayó montaña abajo explotando en mil pedazos 

Ambos se pusieron de pie corrieron algo adoloridos hacia el muchacho 

Donovan les entregó las llaves de una motocicleta y ambos se subieron y Derek arrancó 

Mientras Donovan, junto con su compañero se subieron en la otra motocicleta 

La policía se detuvo en aquel lugar, dando por hecho que la pareja también había caído al abismo. 

🚤 

Cuando llegaron al muelle corrieron a toda prisa y se subieron al yate 

Liam los miró sonrientes y los abrazó 

-creí que no llegarían- 

-púes aquí estamos y queremos un trago-ambos salieron a la cubierta y tomaron asiento 

Derek lo miró 

-así que.. aquí estamos..- 

Stiles lo miró con una media sonrisa 

-en camino hacia nuestra isla personal- 

Derek rió y ambos se besaron 

🌙 

-¿cómo te va con tu sexy marinero?-Stiles se acercó a Liam, estaban en el balcón de su mansión frente a la playa 

-es Donovan, deja de llamarlo "marinero", "sexy" sí- 

Ambos rieron 

-más bien apresurate- 

-¿por qué?- 

-Derek está esperándote en tu recamara- 

-ah, ¿sí?-Stiles alzó una ceja sonriendo traviesamente 

-ve-su amigo le guiñó el ojo y el castaño obedeció 

Cuando llegó a la habitación, estaba la luz apagada y habían velas iluminando el espacio 

Stiles sonrió 

Caminó hacia el balcón y lo vió ahí de pie esperandolo con dos copas de champaña en sus manos 

Stiles se la aceptó 

-eres todo un romántico, eh- 

Derek rodó los ojos 

-así me pones-dijeron a la vez y rieron 

-salud-brindaron y bebieron, hasta que Stiles casi tragaba un objeto que estaba en la copa 

-pero que mier..- lo sacó de la copa y lo observó sorprendido, miró a Derek-¿es una broma?- 

-y.. ¿qué dices?- 

Stiles sonrió y miró el anillo mordiendose el labio 

-claro que sí, idiota-el castaño lo abrazó-eres un cursi de mierda, te amo- 

-y yo a ti-Derek le susurró al oído y le besó en la mejilla. 

Fin.


End file.
